


This Isn't a Battle of Bands

by YumeMusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bottom Eren Yeager, Clubbing, Comedy, Depression, Friendship, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, I guess they are all punks, M/M, Male Hanji, Nice Levi, Regrets, Romance, Sex will come way later, Side Relationships - Freeform, Singer!Eren, Singer!Levi, Taller Armin, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), all the characters are here, and i dont wanna list them all, atonement?, but they havent appeared, cuz in this one puberty came to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMusouka/pseuds/YumeMusouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean went out to buy new music equipment for their band. At the store, they discovered a huge opportunity involving a band called "Wings of Freedom," their music porn producers. All they have to do is win a competition, and Eren would do anything to meet his admired singer, Levi Ackerman.</p><p>Through this competition and more, maybe Eren and his friends can heal their personal wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Fucking Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's me. I don't know why, but I really wanted to write a band AU. After months of no inspiration to write, I just got up today saying that I will write.

Eren’s shoulders were stiff and shaking as his bottom’s apple shook. He stared at the pathetic scene before him. There was no way the boy could hold in his laughter with the way horseface, also known as “Jean”, was getting his ass told off by a girl. In truth, Jean had no desire to hit on girls, the boy was gay as the mother fucking rainbow, but he was in denial with himself. Which was why, it was so funny for the Eren to watch one of his best friends try so hard to make a fool of himself. Friends in denial are one of the funniest things the world had to offer. The boy clenched on his green t-shirt as he continued to laugh. His legs, clearly open to see from the boy’s short shorts, shook as if daring to fail the boy the luxury of standing.

Eren Jaeger, a senior in high school, was at the mall because his friend asked him out. The boy was of average height, reaching five feet and seven inches. Messy chocolate brown locks fell to his shoulders from his head. Sun kissed caramel skin covered the boy’s lean body in every way possible. A single touch could leave any person at peace with the softness of the silky skin. The boy’s round cheeks became a deep shade of red all the laughter the rosy lips produced. The boy’s huge disney princess eyes stared at the scene with such excitement, that one would think that it was a five year old’s birthday. His huge caribbean green, but not really, eyes were the most eye catching quality of the boy’s appearance.

“Jaeger! Stop laughing, you cunt,” Jean growled as he approached the boy.

“But it’s so funny Kirstein. I mean, look at your face now,” Eren laughed as he pointed at the handprint on his friend’s cheek.

Jean Kirstein, a guy with a face of a horse, was Eren’s childhood friend. The both of them went to highschool together. The horse had an undercut that wasn’t doing him any good. Especially since the guy had two different hair colors, brown and black. He was a few inches taller than Eren. He was also toner and muscular, since all he ever really worried about was his appearance. Jean may seem like a douche, but he was actually more ethical than most people. He was just shy about it so he channeled it by being a douchebag.

“Shut up! That bitch should’ve just left instead of hitting my beautiful face,” Jean complained.

“What did you say to her?” Eren questioned.

“I just asked her a simple question!” Jean exclaimed. Eren gave his two toned hair friend a skeptical look. “Okay… I asked her if she knew what I liked in a girl.”

“And what did you say?” Eren smirked.

“My dick,” Jean deadpanned.

Eren bursted out in laughter. He couldn’t believe that his friend was so stupid. “Lol, of course you got your ass hit.”

“Shut up,” Jean ended that conversation. “Anyways, let’s go check out some new badass equipment for us.”

“Yes, my magnificent stallion,” Eren bowed.

“Bitch please, I’m a noble steed,” Jean rolled his eyes and then the two of them went off. 

They made their way through the mall to the music store. They were going over there because recently a bunch of new music equipment were released. The two of them were in need of new stuff.

The music store was a haven for the both of them and their other two friends, Mikasa and Armin. The four of them together made a band that had yet to be named. Jean was their bassist. Armin was the drummer. Mikasa was the guitarist. Lastly, Eren was their prized singer. The four of them randomly decided to form a band to pass time. As the years went by, the band became something special to them. All they ever did was immerse themselves in music.

Although they had different bands they liked, they all had one liked, more like loved, band in common. They were called “Wings of Freedom.” They were also a four person band that has been around for a couple of years. Their bassist was Mike Zachirus. The drummer was Hanji Zoe. The guitarist was Erwin Smith. Lastly, their singer was Levi Ackerman. Their band was signed to a company called The Stone Wall. The company was one of the biggest in the entertainment industry. 

Eren admired the singer to the point of fangirl crazy. The boy aspired to be as good as the man or dare he say it, better. The man’s voice was an orgasm on ears. Eren couldn’t deny that he was hella gay for the man, but wasn’t in love with him. No, sir, no, the boy believed in romance over lust.

The two teenage boys reached the music store named “Reeve’s Company.” The company was the biggest music equipment seller. They had stores stationed all across America. They also knew that the company was the one supplying The Stone Wall with equipment.

Upon entering, Eren felt as if stepped into heaven as per usual. The store was relatively big. There was a section for every piece of music equipment. The carpet was grey and rough. The walls were painted white. On the left, the walls were decorated with guitars, basses, banjos, and more string instruments. Towards the back, behind a door, were the percussions. Towards the back right was where the pianos were displayed. The front right was where the mics were. The far right had dj materials. In the middle of it all, were shelves of software programs and small items like picks and CDs. There was also places to listen to music for trying on headphones. Near the cashier was a flat screen tv that hung on the wall. It truly was heaven.

Jean went towards the basses. Eren chose to look at the mics. The brunette had yet to choose a personalized mic. He currently used a cheap typical mic. He didn’t even have a studio vocal mic. However, the last bit didn’t bother him as much since they never did demos.

Eren let his hands dance around the mics. The boy knew that he wanted a dynamic mic, but he didn’t really understand the other parts of the microphone that made it good. Green caribbean eyes watch tan hands move and then pause on a mic. Eren picked it up and really enjoyed the feel on the mic on his hand. He immediately knew that he was going to buy it. The mic was a bit smaller than usual mics, which was good since Eren’s hands were kind of small for a guy. The boy picked up the tag, the mic had a cardioid pattern. The mic came with a stand. The price was something he could afford, so Eren picked one up.

As the brunette walked away with the mic, his eyes caught sight of mic duct tape. Curious, the boy looked at the duct tapes. He didn’t know what mic duct tapes were used for. On each different colored duct tape packet, it was said to be used for the mic and cords. They were mainly use to keep the mic cord from breaking. Eren was skeptical, because it really just looked like to be used to personalize the mic. It was like how people started to use patterned scotch tape as a flooring and wallpaper.

Eren was about to walk away, thinking it was a stupid mainstream trend for bands. However, the boy stopped when he saw an interesting color. It was a green duct tape, but not just any green. The green was caribbean green, but not really, a color hard to reproduce. The boy recognized it as a color of his eyes. Over the years, people have constantly tried to name and produce a color for his eyes. In the end, the boy just said his eyes were caribbean green.

The boy picked up the duct tape. Someone had finally produced his eye color. The boy looked at the color, it was called “fairy green.” The boy laughed out loud, getting stares. Eren read the description. It said was a new shade of green developed on accident. The boy couldn’t help himself as he took it with him as he looked for his noble steed.

The brunette walked towards the basses. He didn’t find him, so he looked for his friend at the CDs. He quickly found a horse holding a bass while looking at CDs.

“Yo horseface, I found a mic,” I told him as a approached.

“Really, cunt? That’s good. I found a bass I think I can stay faithful to,” Jean replied.

“Also, guess what?” Eren smirked to himself.

“What?” Jean turned around, giving his friend his full attention.

“I found duct tape for my lovely new mic. Look at this color,” Eren snorted to himself as he showed his friend his tape.

“Holy shit, it looks like your eyes!” Jean exclaimed.

“Yea, it’s a new color. Guess the name. Please,” Eren smiled as he bit his bottom lip.

“What?” Jean questioned. Eren presented the name of the color. Jean bursted out in laughter. “‘Fairy green?’ Holy shit, that’s hilarious, because you’re so fucking gay. You shall forever be known as fairy.”

“I know right?! I was like, ‘how could god love me so much?’” Eren laughed with his friend.

“I can’t wait to tell Marco and them about this,” Jean shook his head in disbelief.

Marco was their friend. He was like their band’s manager. He took care of them and organized their performances. Jean also had a fucking crush on the boy. He had been crushing on him since they met in freshman year. Marco had black hair. He had freckles across his nose as well. He was a bit taller than Jean. The boy was too nice for his own good.

“Yea, I was totally loving this, so I had to grab it. You ready to go?” Eren asked.

“Yea, man. I was waiting for you,” Jean replied.

“Aww, the noble steed couldn’t leave without his fairy friend,” Eren cooed his friend.

“Fuck off,” Jean rolled his eyes.

The both of them went to the cashier and paid separately at different cashiers. They cringed as their wallets became thinner. They grabbed their newly purchased items. As they were about to leave, they took a quick glance at the tv. They both immediately paused when they heard a familiar song coming from the tv. “Wings of Freedom” was on the screen.

As soon as the song came up, it disappeared. The teenage boys sulked in disappointment as they were about to leave. They paused once again when the words of the announcer caught their ears.

“That was ‘Wings of Freedom.’ Would you like to meet them? Have a chance to perform with them? How about, would you like to be signed to The Stone Wall company? If you’re excited right now, then you’re in luck. The Stone Wall company is taking in video auditions online on their website for a competition. Do you think have the talent to win and sing along with the ‘Wings of Freedom?’ For more information, please check our website thestonewall.com.”

Eren and Jean slowly turned to look at each other as the ad finished.

“Jean,” Eren said.

“Eren,” Jean said.

“We’re fucking going home right now,” the both of them said as they ran out the door towards the exit of the mall.

The drive home was silent. Jean focused on driving. Eren just stared straight into nothingness. It felt like a century went on by the time they reached Armin’s house. Eren pulled out his keys and opened the door. The two friends went down to the basement where Armin, Mikasa, and Marco were chilling.

“Guys,” Jean started.

“We have to,” Eren continued.

“Prepare right now,” the both of them finished the sentence.

Their three friends looked at them like they were crazy.

Mikasa Ackerman, a girl with raven hair, stood up and walked to Eren. Mikasa was half Japanese and half German. Despite that fact, she looked like the epitome of Yamato Nadeshiko, the epitome of how a beautiful Japanese woman should look or so wikipedia said. Her was just beautiful even Eren, her adoptive brother, couldn’t deny it. Her raven hair was long, reaching past her shoulders. When they played, she tied her hair back. Her skin was milky white. She was also the same height as Eren. She was also a strong woman. She’d take any dude down to protect Eren. However, a glare from her black eyes was all that was needed to keep peace.

“Eren, what happened?” Mikasa asked as she put her hands on the boy in question’s shoulders.

“Wings of Freedom… their company is having a competition, I think, to see who will perform with Wings of Freedom. We also get signed on the company,” Eren replied quickly. “My gawd! I… We have to do this! If we don’t, I’ll die.”

“I’ll die too! Guys, we’re gonna do this right?” Jean started to laugh.

“Okay, crazy man. We need more details,” Armin stood up and walked to the laptop at the table against the wall. “Assuming that you both can’t talk properly, I’m going to look it up online.”

Armin Arlert, a blonde boy, who stood at five feet and eleven inches. He was almost six feet tall even though it was just a year ago where he was five feet and three inches tall. During the time of his body changes, he was cranky from the pain in his bones. Eren couldn’t imagine how powerful a late puberty was. The boy was the smartest of the group, probably one of the smartest in the world. He tied part of his back to keep it out of his face. His hair reached his shoulders. His baby blue eyes hid his sinister side with false innocence. Eren loved his friend from first grade, but he knew not to mess with him.

“Yea, maybe you two should sit down and try to relax,” Marco, the ever loving fucking Jesus, said. As if on cue, Mikasa guided Eren and Jean to the couch to sit.

“I’m sure whatever it is, we’ll do it,” Mikasa reassured them.

“Oh! It looks like they aren’t entirely crazy,” Armin commented from his spot. “There is a competition going on. It’s created and sponsored by The Stone Wall company. Apparently, it’s a kind of battle of bands. Right now they’re taking in video auditions. 16 bands will be accepted, from there it will be a competition. The winners are decided by the audience as well as the judges. Hey, Wings of Freedom will be there at all times. Oh right, the prize, it’s going on tour with Wings of Freedom. The winner will also get signed with the company and will release a single.”

“What?” Mikasa asked, skeptical.

“See for yourself,” Armin moved aside to let Mikasa look at the screen.

“Oh, it is true,” Mikasa said as she started clicking around. “Hey, the form for the video audition asks for a band name. Also, our names and position.”

“What?!” Eren exclaimed. “We don’t even have a name.”

“Yea, because of your, leader,” Armin replied with sarcasm.

“Guys, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Marco said,

“Wait, our names and shit. It’s also a video, so they’ll see our faces,” Jean stated. “Eren, would you be able to that?”

“Huh? Oh… yea. I forgot about that,” Eren pouted as he thought about his stupid circumstances.

“Oh yea, Grisha is going to come and track your ass back there,” Mikasa said.

“Ugh! I know!” Eren whined. “But guys… Wings of Freedom. I can’t… I need this.”

“Then how about we be a no name band and use code names,” Armin stated.

“That’s perfect! We can also temporarily dye your guy's’ hair and hide your faces,” Marco offered to the conversation.

“Yes, yes, you guys are geniuses!” Eren exclaimed.

“Wait. So… we’re going to be known as no name?” Jean asked for clarification.

Eren thought for a moment. He jumped around in his brain, searching for a better answer. Then suddenly, he stood up.

“Guys! I’d totally call us ‘No Name’ but that’s overrated so I’m calling us ‘Nothing,’” Eren said triumphantly.

Everyone looked at Eren as if he was the stupidest man on Earth. Eren looked at his friends and became dejected. He closed his eyes and thought once again. Armin shook his head in disbelief. Mikasa pinched the stem of her nose. Marco chuckled nervously. Jean just stared blankly at Eren,

“How about this!” Eren exclaimed. “We’re going to be called ‘Nothing’ because that’s what everyone says we are. So we are going to turn nothing into something. Every time someone says ‘it’s nothing,’ it’ll be us on their minds.”

“That sounds so fucking corny,” Armin commented.

“But it’s actually a nice thought. Turning nothing into something. Making those who feel like they’re nothing can feel like they can be something,” Mikasa argued.

“That’s actually a really nice thought. It might work in the world of rock,” Marco inputted.

“I don’t know why you guys are discussing about this. I actually like it,” Jean shrugged his shoulders.

“So… Agree?” Eren gave his puppy eyes to his friends.

“Ugh, fine,” Armin said.

“So, it’s decided, we’re ‘Nothing.’ Now, what are our codenames going to be?” Jean asked, “Personally, I want to be known as the Noble Steed.”

“Jean, somehow I just knew you were going to say that,” Armin shook his head and then laughed, making the others laugh.

“Hey man, Imma embrace myself for who I really am,” Jean said.

“A horse?” Eren questioned.

“No, a noble steed,” Jean clarified.

“I guess I’ll go with the Black Knight,” Mikasa said. “Without me boys, you guys would be in a lot of trouble.”

“Yes, yes, I know. I can’t believe I always let Eren puppy eye me into his stupid antics,” Armin rolled his eyes. “I guess I’ll be… the Strategist.”

“Perfect, because no one could ever beat you, my love,” Eren joked.

“Oh baby, you know that if you got kidnapped, my hands will become tied. You are my only weakness,” Armin replied.

“Aww...if only your boyfriend, Thomas, could hear that confession,” Eren cooed.

“Only you baby,” Armin smirked.

“Guys, stop,” Mikasa deadpanned.

“Lol, you guys are really weird sometimes. I just wanted to say this before I forget. If you guys dressed in black, you guys should have a second color to personalize yourself. I was thinking blue for Armin, red for Mikasa, white for Jean, and green for Eren,” Marco said.

“That is a brilliant idea,” Jean commented,

“Anyways, what are you call yourself, Eren?” Mikasa asked.

“Um… I was thinking of going for the Hunter, but,” Eren pursed his lips. He grabbed his lovely duct tape. He laid it on the table for his friends to see. “I think the Fairy would be more fitting, y’know what I mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Tears Be Streaming Down On My Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They record their video audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.

The whole group, except for Jean, stared at Eren, baffled. Jean just laughed at all their reactions. Mikasa took another look at the duct tape, “Fairy Green.” Mikasa stare at her brother’s eyes. Eren’s eyes were always so dazzling. They were so huge that it put disney princesses’ to shame. The boy’s eyelashes were also long, giving the boy a feminine look. The orbs, though, the eyes were just so beautiful. Honestly, if Eren wasn’t so stupid and stubborn, he could find someone to love him happily very easily. But no, he used his puppy eyes for stupid shit.

“Is this a new color?” Mikasa asked.

“Yes. I saw it at the store, so I had to take it. Guess we finally know why I’m gay. I was just born as a fairy,” Eren joked.

“Lol, Eren, ain’t that the truth,” Armin chuckled,

“Well, I guess that settles that,” Marco smiled. “Oh, what song are you guys going to use?”

“Oh yea, totally forgot about that,” Eren grumbled.

“Of course you would,” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, my mind was just so focused on you, my sexy baby,” Eren winked at Armin.

“Yea, you wish,” Armin smirked.

“Whatever,” Eren stuck out his tongue.

“So enough with the flirting. Let’s go look for songs,” Jean demanded as he brought out his phone.

They all agreed and went off to their electronics. Armin mentioned to Jean about not getting on facebook or he’ll never find a song. Eren stood up and went to his room. He grabbed his laptop. He bought the laptop from saved up money. He never bought a new mic before because he knew that he needed a laptop.

Eren and Mikasa lived with Armin. After dealing with a lot of Grisha’s drunken breakouts, Armin offered them to stay with him. The blonde boy only lived with his grandpa, who was currently out. His grandpa was happy to have more people home. Grisha never came by looking for them because he didn’t know who Armin was.

Grisha was always an unattentive father, which was why he didn’t know anything about his children. He didn’t even know what school Eren and Mikasa went to. However, after Eren’s mom died a fews ago, Grisha became more aggressive. It got to the point where Eren was completely unsafe in his own house. Grisha never touched Mikasa, only Eren.

Eren went back to the basement. Upon exiting the stairs, the only thing that was seen was a wall. From there, went around to see his friends. He sat down on the brown couch that was facing the wall and not the stairs. The basement had white carpet covering it. It was extremely spacious. In the middle was a coffee table placed in front of the couch. To the side, there was a single brown chair. At the walls were tables with a bunch of random shit on it. Two foldable chairs were positioned in front of the tables. To the far right was a door, which was Mikasa’s room. She chose that room for more privacy. To the right and the back wall, there was a full bathroom. To the far left was where their music equipment was.

Jean was sitting on the couch with Eren. Marco was on the single chair. Armin was at the table. Mikasa was in her room with her door open. They all grumbled suggestions and were either shut down or just plain ignored. Eren opened his laptop and pressed the power button. His screen turned on.

“When is the last day we can turn in our video?” Eren asked.

“In like a week… wait, less than that. The auditions have already been open for some time. After the forms close, people can watch the videos. The top sixteen most viewed videos will be accepted,” Armin replied.

“Wait! So, it’s up to the audience to choose who gets accepted? I understand why at the performances, but in the beginning?” Eren exclaimed.

“Actually, it makes sense. If the winner is going to perform with Wings of Freedom, all their fans will want to see a band that they also like,” Mikasa reasoned.

“Ugh, how annoying,” Jean said. “That means we have to do something that stands out.”

“How about a slower type of song?” Marco suggested.

“What makes you say so?” Eren asked.

“Well… a lot of people will try to get attention with a more upbeat song, right?” Marco reasoned.

“That’s a good idea. When you’re constantly listening to the same type of music, it’s good to change the pace with something slower,” Armin explained further. “We can’t see any of the videos right now, but they are most likely more upbeat performances. This is a competition for new bands trying to make it big.”

“I mean, I get it, but aren’t there consequences? By using a slower and calmer song, won’t people think that we’re not talented enough to play a more complicated song?” Eren reasoned back. Armin stared at Eren like he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Why are trying to sound smart?” Armin questioned.

“Are you okay, Eren?” Mikasa asked from her room.

“Oh my gawd, fuck you guys too,” Eren rolled his eyes as he heard Jean and Marco laugh.

“Okay, okay, in all seriousness though, although you prove a good point, you seem to have ignored the benefits of a slower song,” Armin told Eren. “Slower songs tend to touch more personal emotions. As our singer, the question is, are you talented enough channel the emotions of a song?”

“Why is it up to me?!” Eren exclaimed.

“Because you’re the leader,” Armin replied. “Don’t lead us to death.”

“And the singers are the face of every band,” Jean commented. “You’re ugly face isn’t presentable so at least make your voice good.”

“If our singer sucks, then we ain’t going anywhere,” Mikasa stated.

“Guys… I feel the need for blood now,” Eren growled.

“Eren, I’m sure they’re just teasing you. I have faith in your abilities,” Marco tried to calm Eren.

“Marco! I love you!” Eren blew kisses to his friend.

“Well then, it’s decided. We will do a slow song,” Armin declared. “Everyone, start looking.”

“Hey, if I’m the leader, why do you give orders?” Eren pouted.

“Because you are like the president and I’m definitely the VP. You’re just the face while I do everything, prez,” Armin explained.

“It’s a good position, so don’t complain,” Mikasa said.

Eren rolled his eyes as his attention went back to his laptop. His desktop screen was a photo of Levi singing at a concert that he did not go to. Yes, Eren knew that deep down inside of him he was a loser, but he didn’t care. The first thing he did was go through his music. He scrolled down through his music. There was a bunch of Japanese songs and old grunge or alternative rock songs from the 2000’s. Eren was finding no hope until Jean spoke up.

“How about Coldplay? They sing some pretty chill songs,” Jean said.

“If you mean depressing, then yea you are right,” Armin said.

“Wait! That’s perfect! Coldplay,” Eren smiled.

“What song? The Scientist?” Mikasa asked.

“No!!!! Fix You!” Eren exclaimed.

“Okay, depressing we will be,” Armin said.

“Armin, why are you being like that?” Marco laughed. “You said that you guys were going to touch people’s feelings, so isn’t depressing good?”

“Yea, I’m just fucking around,” Armin replied. Armin’s phone buzzed with a text message. The blonde looked at his phone. “Ah, it’s Thomas.”

“What’d he say?” Eren asked.

“He’s asking if I wanted to go out with him,” Armin grumbled. “I want to go, but we need to to start preparing for the video. We only have a few days to this.”

“Oh… sorry,” Eren pouted.

“Nah, it’s good. If I didn’t care, I would’ve just left,” Armin reassured Eren as he sent a reply to his boyfriend.

“Are you sure you don’t want to bone your boyfriend?” Eren asked innocently.

“Oh my god, Eren, shut up,” Armin blushed.

“I’m sure it’s fine. So, we’re doing Fix You?” Jean asked.

“Yea!” Eren smiled.

“Well then, since you guys decided, I’m going to head home,” Marco announced.

“Why?” Jean asked.

“Well… you guys get so absorbed into learning and practicing songs. I also need to go home to help my mom. When you guys are ready to record, I’ll come over to help,” Marco replied.

“Okay, be safe,” Armin said. “Jean,walk him out.”

“Why do I have to?” Jean asked.

“Just do it,” Armin, Eren, and Mikasa said.

Jean got up, grumbling how no one loved him. Eren rolled his eyes at the display of his friend’s stupidity. They were trying to give the horse more time with Marco. Jean had to accept that he was crushing on Marco sooner or later. Jean led Marco up the stairs.

“Gawd, he is so stupid sometimes,” Eren shook his head.

The other two nodded in agreement. Armin went to listen to the song with headphones to hear the drum patterns. Mikasa did the same with her headphones, but for the guitar. Eren went to look up the lyrics as he pulled out his headphones. He played the song and listened to it as he followed with the lyrics. The three of them immersed themselves into the song.

Jean came back down and paused as he saw his friends. He grumbled to himself how Marco didn’t lie. He sat down next to Eren, pulling out his headphones. He plugged it in his phone and went to play the song to hear the bass.

Armin listened closely to the song. In all honestly, the drums didn’t even kick in until the middle of the song. However, it was for dramatic effects. The blonde pretended to be in front of his drums and played out the beats. He bumped his head to the beat.

Mikasa listened to the guitar that appeared just before the climax. Originally, it sounded like an acoustic guitar was being used, but later it sounded electric. Mikasa would have to use her acoustic electric guitar.

Jean listened to the song and frowned. The beginning sounded like a totally different instrument was being played, but he knew that he could make out the same feel out of the bass. Jean sat quietly and closed his eyes to focus.

Eren read and listened to the lyrics. It really was depressing. There was also the piano. Eren knew that he was going to have to pre record the piano, because it was really important to the song. He couldn’t just forgo the piano and he was the only one who knew how to play it. Eren fingered out the piano in air. The lyrics though, Eren loved this song, but didn’t know how to channel it. Well, he did, but he didn’t really want to.

“So umm… guys, how about a different song?” Eren asked.

“No. I already told you it was depressing,” Armin refused. “You brought this on yourself. You chose the song.”

“But I’ll cry,” Eren pouted.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Mikasa asked.

“You already have a lot of charisma. Genuinely crying will immediately bring in the viewers,” Jean said.

“Are you guys abusing my feelers?” Eren gasped.

“Yes,” Jean replied.

“Rude,” Eren sulked.

“You know, this might actually be good for you Eren. Emotionally, you are kind of constipated especially when it’s about your mom,” Armin said.

“Thank you for the observation,” Eren looked at his friend indignantly.

Fix You reminded Eren of his mother. Eren’s mother, Carla Jaeger, died from bone cancer. By the time they were aware of it, it was already in its late stages. Eren went to the hospital every day and watch his mother become weaker and weaker. He cried all the time about how weak he was. He couldn’t help his mother get better. Eventually his mother passed on. Eren knew Fix You before the incident, but after it, he could only see his mother’s situation. When he wanted to remember his mother, he listened to this song. Despite how sad it was to say goodbye to his mother, her last moments were precious to the brunette.

“Ugh, fine,” Eren pouted.

“Good. Now, are you going to play the piano?” Armin asked.

“Yea, but Imma just record it. I want to be free when I sing,” Eren grumbled.

“K den, so let’s get started,” Jean said as he stood up.

Mikasa came out of her bedroom. Armin went to go sit by his drums and he started to practice on the drums lightly. Mikasa grabbed her acoustic electric guitar and started to strum chords. Jean took out his newly bought bass and tuned it before plucking it. Eren sat down in front of his keyboard that was next to the tables to the left. The way the all faced, except for Eren, they were facing the couch. Eren was facing the wall, since he only played piano for fun and not for the band. His back was facing directly to Mikasa. Eren’s mic stand was in front of the other three. Armin was all in the back, his back touched the wall. Jean was to Armin’s right and little more forward. Mikasa was to Armin’s left and a little more forward as well.

Eren started playing keys to the song, trying to think if he could change the song a little bit. Anything he did to change the song, everyone else followed since he had good intuition in music. His keyboard was one that could record what the user was playing when needed, so they didn’t need an external recording device for his piano. The piano also only recorded what was being played. It couldn’t record his voice or anything. It made things a lot easier. Eren was thankful that his mother bought it for him.

Over a couple of days, the group constantly practice their own instrument. Soon, they started to play the song together. They tried their best to be in sync with one another. Armin decided to play the bass drum a little before the actual time he was supposed to play to give the song a bit more dramatic feel. Jean finally figured out how to play the whole song, especially the beginning. The bass was the only accompany instrument for the vocals in the beginning. Mikasa decided to strum and finger the guitar even though the song didn’t require it. Mikasa’s plucking parts were going to match Eren’s vocal parts. When she switched to electric, she just focused on strumming. Eren decided that for the bridge, he was going to make some parts higher. He loved the song, but he felt that a little dramatic play would work really well.

On the day before the audition closing, Eren was recording his piano part. Everyone else were touching their instruments. The mic stand before them had changed to Eren’s new mic. Eren’s mic and cord was wrapped in his fairy green duct tape.

“ _ Lights will guide you home _ ,” Eren sang as he played and recorded his piano. Mikasa started to videotape Eren on her phone. “ _ Bitch don’t record me now. I will punch your face _ .”

Eren stopped playing and stopped his piano from recording nothing. He was done with the piano. He stood up and stretched. Mikasa stopped recording. Eren then tackled his sister.

“Get off me you stupid fairy!” Mikasa laughed.

“Bitch, please, Imma pound you so hard,” Eren declared.

“Ugh, disgusting,” Jean commented.

“Fuck off horseface, you know you want some of this,” Eren got off of Mikasa got into Jean’s face.

“No, I don’t want your tiny ass, cunt” Jean replied.

“Cuz you want a freckled ass!” Armin laughed.

“What the fuck, Armin?” Jean looked at Armin deliriously.

“Oh come on! You know that you’re hella gay for Marco,” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Hey man, shut up!” Jean blushed.

“Holy shit!” Eren exclaimed. “The noble steed here is blushing. He finally has some self awareness.”

“Guys! Shut up! Seriously!” Jean screamed.

“Okay, okay, gosh. Touchy,” Armin smirked.

“Don’t tell Marco any of this either,” Jean gritted his teeth.

“Okay,” the rest said in unison.

Armin’s phone started to ring. Armin looked at his phone and excused himself. Thomas was calling him. The other three went back to practice. Marco wasn’t there, but he was coming soon for the recording. They were all in their black clothes. Mikasa wore a black blouse with black jeans. She had the red scarf that was Eren’s first present to her on. Armin was in a black button up shirt and black jeans. He bore a blue tie to match his eyes. Jean wore a button up shirt and black pants. He wore white suspenders. Eren wore a black t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie. He wore skinny black jeans. His color item was his mic so he saw no point in adding something else to his attire. The door to the basement opened. They thought it was Marco, but it was Armin’s grandfather.

“Kids, I made some lemon tea and I bought some cookies. Should I bring it down for you guys? Oh and is that freckle one coming too?” Armin’s grandfather asked.

“Yea, Marco is coming over. I’ll come and get it,” Eren replied as he started going up the stairs. He walked up to Armin’s grandfather and took the tray of cookies and tea from him. “Thanks grandpa, as always.”

“No problem. It’s so nice having you guys here all the time. You all are like my own children,” Armin’s grandfather smiled.

“And I’m the cutest one, yea?” Eren smiled.

Armin’s grandfather chuckled and replied yes. He patted Eren’s head before he walked away. Eren smiled as he made his way down the stairs. He set the tray on the coffee table and grabbed himself tea and cookies. Mikasa and Jean joined him.

Armin came back to the group. He looked at Eren and chuckled at his stuffed face. He walked over to join as the basement door opened again. It was definitely Marco.

“Marco, hurry! There are cookies and tea from grandfather,” Mikasa said. “If you don’t come now, Eren will eat all the cookies.”

“Lol, I’m coming,” Marco said as he appeared before his friends. He set his bags to the side and joined them. “Guys, I bought temporarily black spray hair dyes. I didn’t know what you guys wanted to use to cover your faces, so I grabbed colored bandanas for you guys. I thought it would be easier for you guys to reuse. And by the way, Eren, fairy green has become a popular color lately.”

“That perfect Marco. Thanks for all the hard work,” Eren smiled at the boy. Marco smiled back. Jean glared at the scene.

“Well, of course, Marco is always perfect. That’s why he’s freckled Jesus,” Jean proclaimed.

“Haha, thanks Jean,” Marco chuckled as he blushed.

Everyone looked at Jean with one raised eyebrow. The noble steed shrugged his shoulders. Eren rolled his eyes and finished his tea and cookies with everyone. They all stood up.

“Ready?” Eren asked and they all nodded.

“Marco, I’ll help you setup the camera,” Jean said.

“Okay,” Marco smiled.

“Okay, then the three of us should go to the bathroom and I’ll dye your guys hair,” Mikasa said.

The remaining trio walked to the bathroom with the spray. Eren grumbled about a horse courting its mate. Mikasa rolled her eyes and opened the door. Armin and Eren took turns to stand in the bathtub and get sprayed. Once they were done, they looked at themselves in the mirror.

“Mikasa, I look like an emo ass white kid that’s way too big to go down a slide,” Armin said.

“Lol! It’s all good Armin, I’ll still love you,” Eren laughed.

“And why do you actually look decent?” Armin questioned.

“I think it’s because I don’t have a huge structure and long hair,” Eren replied.

“Guys, stop being annoying. Besides we can’t do anything about it now. We already said we were going to do this,” Mikasa sucked on her teeth.

“Whatever,” Armin rolled his eyes.

The three of them left the bathroom. Jean and Marco were done setting up the camera so that it caught all of them when it recorded. The horse took his potential mate to the bathroom to also dye his hair into one solid color.

Eren picked up his fairy green bandana and tied it on himself. He covered his nose and mouth. The others did the same.

“You know, surprisingly, it’s really easy to breathe with this on,” Eren commented.

“That’s good. It won’t get in the way of your singing then,” Armin replied.

“I was wondering for a while, but are you just going to randomly turn on your piano during the middle of the video?” Mikasa asked.

“No, I thought you were going to turn it on since the piano comes in before the guitar,” Eren answered. “Was I wrong?”

“Well, you never asked. Do I just turn it on when you finish saying ‘worse?’” Mikasa said.

Eren nodded his head as Jean came back out with black hair. With that, the four of them got into position. Marco got behind the camera.

“Alright guys, I’m pretty sure we can do this in one take,” Eren smirked.

“Of course, so don’t fuck up Jaeger,” Jean said.

“Don’t start to fight guys,” Marco interjected. “Eren just give me the signal.”

“‘Kay,” Eren replied.

Eren calmed himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled it. Everyone put their heads down and then Eren gave the go. Marco pressed record and the camera beeped. It was time to start.

Jean lifted up his head and started plucking the bass gently. Eren listened carefully, waiting for his turn to start. His left hand slowly slid up the mic stand. Once he griped his fairy green mic, he lifted his head.

“ _ When you try your best, but you don’t succeed _ ,” Eren started. He lift up his right hand and pretended to throw something away. “ _ When you get what you want, but not what you need _ .”

“ _ When you feel so tired, but you can’t sleep _ ,” Eren sang in a raspier voice as he brought both of his hands to his mic.

“ _ Stuck in reverse _ ,” Eren slowly swayed his head from side to side.

“ _ And the tears come streaming down your face _ ,” Eren slid his right index finger down his right cheek and continued to his chest. He clenched onto his t-shirt. “ _ When you lose something you can't replace _ .”

“ _ When you love someone, but it goes to waste _ ,” Eren gave a hopeless look to the camera as he grabbed his mic again before he closed his eyes. “ _ Could it be worse _ ?”

Mikasa sneakily went to the piano and turned Eren’s recording on.She went back to place with her head down. Eren opened his eye once the piano came on.

“ _ Lights will guide you home _ ,” Eren pointed up at the ceiling with both index fingers. He closed his hands and pretended to produce fire. “ _ And ignite your bones _ .”

“ _ And I will try to fix you _ ,” Eren closed his eyes again as he brought his hands to his chest.

“ _ And high up above or down below _ ,” Eren grabbed his mic from the stand. He pointed up and then down. Mikasa lifted up her head and started playing the guitar. Eren then shook his head to the lyrics. “ _ When you're too in love to let it go _ .”

“ _ But if you never try you'll never know _ ,” Eren smiled with sad eyes. He gently grabbed his neck. “ _ Just what you're worth _ .”

“ _ Lights will guide you home _ ,” Eren pointed up while swaying. He closed his hand and brought it down. He opened it in time with the song. “ _ And ignite your bones _ .”

“ _ And I will try _ ,” Eren closed his eyes again. He held his mic with both hands. “ _ To fix you _ .”

The electric guitar strumming picked up. Armin lifted up his head and started gently hitting the bass drum. Slowly, the drums became more than just the bass drums. The instrumental part went on as Eren swayed his body to it gently with his eyes closed. He held his mic with his right hand. In his left, he held on parts of the cord. 

“ _ Tears stream down your face _ ,” Eren let go of the cord in favour of pulling his hair back. “ _ When you lose something you cannot replace _ .”

“ _ Tears stream down your face and I _ ,” Eren sang higher as he looked up and then back down to the instrumental part.

“ _ Tears stream down your face _ ,” Eren sang at the same notes as before. He sang the next part in a higher pitch. He held his head with his left hand. “ _ I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _ .”

“ _ Tears stream down your face _ ,” Eren sang even higher as he felt his tears coming. “ _ And I _ .”

Eren fell to his knees when the piano picked up. He shook head in disbelief as he remembered his mother’s face. He smiled weakly.

“ _ Lights will guide you home _ ,” Eren reached his hand out to the camera as he felt his voice breaking. He put his head down as he felt his tears come down on his face. “ _ And ignite your bones _ .”

Eren closed his eyes with his head down.

“ _ And I will try _ ,” Eren lifted his head and opened his eyes. He let his tears run down. “ _ To fix you _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Wings of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Levi.

Eren closed his locker as he put on his backpack. It was the end of a school day. The brunette made his way out of his school and went to look for his ride, Armin. In the student parking lot, he found Armin saying bye to his boyfriend. Eren approached them.

“Hey, Arm and Wagner,” Eren greeted as he jumped on Armin’s back.

“Ugh, Eren, you gotta stop doing that. You’re heavy,” Armin complained.

“Bitch, please, I am a beautiful person that weighs nothing,” Eren told his friend as he set himself back on the ground.

“Hi, Eren,” Thomas smiled.

“Oh! Wagner, did you shave off your sideburns? You’re looking a bit sexy,” Eren joked.

“Oh yea, thanks. I thought I needed a change,” Thomas replied as he sheepishly touched his shaved sideburns.

“It’s looking great then,” Eren replied. “Arm, we gotta go soon. The viewing period already ended. I need to see the results.”

“Yea, just give me a minute. Wait by the car,” Armin replied.

“Okay!” Eren cheered as he walked off.

It had been two weeks since they uploaded their video online. Eren refused to look at anything on the website until the end. He said that repeatedly looking at the views and their placement would give him too much stress. A stressed out singer put the whole band out of commission. Eren was so nervous for the results. He really did hope that they passed the first round.

Eren leaned against Armin’s old station wagon. The car was handed down by Armin’s grandfather. Soon Mikasa showed up. The two siblings had small talk, waiting for their driver to come. Eren messaged Jean to meet up at Armin’s as the blonde boy appeared.

“Sorry for the wait,” Armin apologized as he unlocked the car.

“Nah, it’s fine. You haven’t been spending time with Thomas for a while since your schedules keep clashing,” Eren said as he and Mikasa got in the car.

“Yea, I know. Thanks,” Armin replied.

“Now let’s go see the results,” Mikasa said.

“And pray to Satan that the other contestants died,” Armin said back, making his two friends laugh.

When they pulled in the driveway, Jean appeared in his car with Marco. The five of them quickly went inside. They greeted Armin’s grandfather and went down the stairs to the basement. The five of them hovered over Armin’s laptop at the table. Armin turned his laptop on and logged in. He opened the internet browser and went to their designated website. Armin covered his laptop as he clicked on the results.

“Alright, no matter what happens, no hard feelings,” Armin said. “We gave it our all and that is already worth enough.”

The group nodded in agreement. Armin removed his arms and revealed the screen. The group looked for their band name. It was ranked sixteenth first to first place down. They scrolled down, not finding their name. Eren shook with excitement. The scrolling stopped, and there it was. “3rd Place: Nothing singing ‘Fix You’ by Coldplay.” Eren turned around and jumped with his hands in the air.

“Hell yea!” Eren screamed.

“Shut up, my grandfather is upstairs,” Armin lectured Eren.

“Oh,” Eren covered his mouth. He looked at his friends with a bashful look. “Sorry, I just got so excited.”

“Yea, we can see that, fairy boy,” Jean rolled his eyes.

“But anyways, we got in,” Mikasa stated. “They should be sending an email to us soon.”

“Yea, I was reading online earlier that you guys will get interview first before anything happens,” Marco explained. “I mean, since you guys were trying to stay away from the website, I did that part for you guys.”

“That’s good information, we will need to prepare Eren,” Armin grumbled.

“Hey! Why only me?” Eren pouted.

“Eren, no mean to be rude, but you are the most impulsive out of all of us,” Mikasa informed the brunette. Eren shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Oh also, I read that the sixteen bands accepted will be going up one against one with the audience and panel as judges,” Marco quickly explained before he forgot.

“What? I guess we’ll have to discuss song choices later,” Armin said.

“Hey, can we watch our video? We didn’t see, because we left it to Marco to put it online for us,” Eren said.

“Yea, we left it alone since Marco said it was perfect. I wanna see the comments too,” Jean said.

The five gathered around Armin’s laptop once again. Armin clicked on their link. He pressed play on their video. They watched how it all played out. Eren cringed as he watched himself move around. The video was ending. Eren was on the ground crying as he sang. Eren’s eyes were glossy from his tears. It made the boy more eye catching. The video when Eren’s tear fell down on his cheek.

“Holy shit, you really did cry?” Armin questioned. “I did say to do it jokingly, but man. You’re face just looked red when we were done. Damn it, Marco, this whole time we could’ve been making fun of Eren.”

“But it was so good. I just wanted you guys to wait until you guys passed,” Marco explained himself.

“It was actually a really heartfelt performance. It took a really long time to get in sync. Eren’s emotions just makes it even better,” Mikasa said.

“Look at the comments,” Jean said as he scrolled down.

The comments said that they were cool. They commented on Eren’s emotional displayed. Some of them said that they cried with him. They said their teamwork was a force to be reckoned with. They also commented on their changes of the song’s arrangement. Overall, it was positive. However, some comments talk about their lack of ability to be a rock band to work with Wings of Freedom.

“Bitch, please,” Jean scoffed as he saw a comment saying that.

“Well, we did already discuss this situation,” Armin said. “We just need to show these cunts what we’re made of.”

“You know, totally out of place, but Armin, are you going to be talking like that in the interview or are you going to be your cute innocent facade?” Eren asked.

“What do you think, Eren?” Armin asked back.

“Okay, okay. Let’s see who was number one,” Eren said.

“Yea, that’s a good idea,” Mikasa commented.

The group went back to the results. They looked at first place. The band name was “The Titans.” They sang “Pain” by Three Days Grace. Armin clicked on the link and played the video. A pair of blue eyes opened and then the camera zoomed out. It was a four person band group.

The first thing they noticed was that the singer was a short blonde girl. From the beginning, it was easy to tell that the song was already arranged to match the girl’s voice. The guitar was being played by a buff blonde guy. The drums were played by a tall lanky black haired guy. The bass was played by a taller woman with freckles and black hair.

Eren watched them in awe. They were really good. Eren smiled at the thought of going band against band with them. His chest tightened with excitement. The video ended and they all could only stay silent.

“They’re really good,” Armin commented.

“And we’ll become better,” Eren replied. “We’re gonna beat them.”

“Are you declaring them as our rivals?” Mikasa asked.

“Hell yea! I dig that. We’re gonna get better and surpass them during this competition,” Jean declared.

“Well, it’s good to have a rival,” Armin smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted with the sound of four beeps ringing. The band members reached for their phones. They just got an email from The Stone Wall company. Jean informed Marco about it. The email explained when and where the interview was. It was going to be held at the company in a few days. They said that travel expenses would be paid in full as long as they got in contact with the company. Eren and them didn’t need that since they lived in the same city as the big company. There was also a message saying that they would get to see a special performance from Wings of Freedom, who were also going to be their interviewers. Eren looked at his friends with a dumbfounded expression as he let the words of the email sink inside his brain.

“Holy fucking shit! I need an outfit,” Eren exclaimed.

“Way to be a fucking fairy,” Mikasa commented.

“Hey! Fuck off! Any girl or GUY would feel the need to find the perfect outfit to meet their favorite celebrity. Yes, I’m gay, but that was totally uncalled for,” Eren retorted. “I’m a fairy, but this is not a fairy thing. It is a fanboy thing.”

“Dude, calm your shit down. We probably won’t even meet Levi. There are too many of us, so they might split us up and shit,” Armin theorized. “Besides, what’s the difference between a fanboy and a fairy?”

“Ugh, I can’t even… wait… I won’t get to meet Levi?” Eren’s eyes became wide as tears threatened to fall down.

“Oh my gawd, look at what you did, Armin! You know he gets dramatic,” Jean chided Armin.

“Now, now, calm down guys,” Marco ordered. He walked up to Eren and held the now crying brunette. “It’s okay Eren. Even if he won’t be your interviewer, you’ll still meet him. You’ll get to see him live as well. How about we plan to bring your CD with you and you can pull Levi to the side for a bit. It shouldn’t be a problem and I’m sure he’ll sign it for you.”

“R- hic- really?” Eren asked as he wiped away his tears.

“Yea,” Marco answered. “You’re so cute, he couldn’t turn you away.”

“Okay,” Eren stopped crying as he bit his lower lip.

“Hey Eren,” Mikasa said to get the boy’s attention. She approached Eren and patted his head. She gave Eren a kiss on the cheek. “I’m sorry for calling you a fairy. You’re just so cute.”

“Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you,” Armin apologize as well as him and Jean came to Eren too.

Eren smiled sheepishly as he hugged his friends back. Armin mumbled about how Eren was a baby. Jean said that he would share his apples and carrots with the brunette. Eren chuckled, giving the sign that he was calm now. They all sat back down and just converse for the rest of the day. They started to talk about the competition.

“Based on what Marco said earlier, we would have to sing four songs, assuming we reach the finals,” Armin said.

“If we have to sing four songs, how about we each pick a song?” Eren suggested.

“Yea, I think that would be really cool,” Marco commented.

“Well, if Marco says so, then it must be good,” Jean said.

“So by the time the competition starts, let’s choose our songs then,” Mikasa said.

With that, their hang out ended. Jean went home, taking Marco with him to drop him off. The trio got ready for bed, taking showers and cleaning up. Eren and Armin grabbed their blankets and pillows and went downstairs to sleep with Mikasa. Mikasa wore a black tank top and pajama shorts. Armin was shirtless with pajama pants. Eren wore a big shirt with pajama shorts. The trio laid with Mikasa on her queen bed.

“What brought the occasion of a sleepover in the basement?” Mikasa asked.

“Nothing,” Eren pouted.

“Actually… guys,” Armin started, but stopped.

“What’s wrong Armin?” Eren asked over Mikasa’s body.

“It’s Thomas,” Armin revealed hesitantly.

“What did the cunt do?” Mikasa immediately asked.

“Mika, please don’t call my boyfriend a cunt,” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Oh, sorry,” Mikasa replied.

“What are you talking about? Isn’t he a cunt? I mean you  fuck him, right?” Eren smirked while wagging his eyebrows.

“Lol, fuck off, Eren,” Armin laughed, making the other two laugh as well.

“Okay, in all seriousness, what’s wrong?” Eren asked.

“I just feel as if lately that the both of us are drifting apart. We also had a good line of privacy, but lately it seems like we don’t even need it. We barely get personal anymore,” Armin explained.

“Maybe you guys just need to spend more time together,” Eren said. “You did say that it’s been harder lately to hang out.”

“I know, but it’s just hard to get together. There’s school, our jobs, and then I have you guys, the band,” Armin exhaled.

“We can take a break then. Right, Eren?” Mikasa looked at their leader.

“Yea, I mean, all we’re focusing now is the competition. The next part is only the interview and, after that, it’ll probably be awhile before we need to perform.. We can take a break and you can meet up with Thomas when he’s free,” Eren reasoned.

“Yea, I guess… I’ll ask Thomas out after the interview,” Armin said.

“That’s good,” Eren smiled.

The trio began to talk about nothing and everything as they fell asleep. They were all excited for the interview. Soon enough, the day of the interview came. Marco stayed behind since he had no reason to go. The band wore their outfits from their video. Jean muttered at some point that they looked like they were dressed up for their funerals. Eren begged Mikasa to put his CD and permanent marker in her purse. The band walked into the building and talked to the receptionist.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” The lady asked.

“We’re here to see Wings of Freedom for an interview. We’re one of the bands that got accepted through the video audition for The Stone Wall company competition,” Armin answered innocently for the group.

The lady smiled and told them where to go. The band followed the directions and they came upon an auditory room. The stage had music equipment, which Eren recognized as the Wings of Freedom’s. The lights were on, and there were people sitting in pods. Armin looked at the chairs and saw that they were assigned areas. The band went to go sit in their assigned spot.

Eren looked around the room. He saw that all the other bands had arrived and were seated. He found the Titan band and he stared at them. The singer looked over and they made eye contact. She gave him a blank stare, but Eren knew that it was a questioning look. Eren replied with a smile, but then he remember that she couldn’t see his mouth. He then waved at her with smiling eyes. The blonde girl nodded in acknowledgement.

Suddenly the lights turned off. Eren flinched and then he felt Mikasa’s hand rubbing his shoulder in comfort. The stage lights lit up. Then four male figures came upon the stage and Eren let out a small squeal. Armin patted his head in effort to him down. Hanji took his spot at the drums. He was a shoulder length brunette who tied his hair back. He always wore fog resistant goggles, so that sweat didn’t get in his hazel eyes. The male was as tall as Jean. Mike and Erwin picked up their respective instrument. Mike had blonde hair. He had a mustache and beard. His eyes were grey. He was really tall. He reached up to six feet and four inches. Erwin was also a blonde. His most prominent feature was his huge ass eyebrows. The man wasn’t as tall as Mike, but he still reached six feet and one inch. His eyes were blue. He looked like Captain America. Levi stood in front of his mic stand. Levi had hair in the darkest shade of black hair. He had an undercut, which he pulled off unlike some horse, at the lower back of his head. His height didn’t even reach five feet and three inches, but his muscles made up for it. Levi stared at the audience in front of him with his gun metal eyes.

Levi’s pale hands reached for his mic. He took a step forward closer to the mic stand. He opened his mouth.

“What’s up, punks?” Levi asked in a monotone voice. Eren squealed once again. He felt three hands attempting to calm him immediately. “We’re the Wings of Freedom. Some dumbass in the military police department told us to pick a song we would use if we were going to audition, so here it is.”

The stage lights became dimmer. Levi held his mic stand with his eyes closed, waiting for his signal to start singing. Mike started playing the bass. Eren immediately knew the song. He couldn’t believe that they were performing this without a piano. He sat in his seat with anticipation. Levi slowly griped his mic, lifting each finger. He slowly opened his eyes.

“ _Hello, it's me_ ,” Levi started out with a raspy voice. Levi cradled his mic with his hands as if he was talking on the phone. “ _I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_.”

“ _To go over_ ,” Levi slid of his hand down the mic stand. He then changed his voice to breathy as if he were telling a secret. “ _Everything_.”

“ _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_ ,” Levi’s rocker voice was inching out a little. He brought the hand that went down back up. He shook his index finger slowly. “ _But I ain't done much healing_.”

“ _Hello_ ,” Levi’s hands went back on the mic. He sang the last syllable higher and a beat longer. “ _Can you hear me_.”

“ _I'm in_ ,” Levi strained his voice. He used his right index to point to the ground. “ _California dreaming about who we used to be_.”

“ _When we were younger_ ,” Levi paused a beat longer than the original. “ _And free_.”

“ _I've forgotten how it felt before the world_ ,” Levi brought up his right hand and pretended to drop it down. He sang the next words in a staccato form. “ _Fell at our feet_.”

“ _There's such a_ ,” Levi pulled his mic towards him, making the stand slanted. Erwin started to strum his electric guitar. “ _Difference between us_.”

“ _And a million_ ,” Levi crescendoed with his rock voice fully on. “ _Miles_.”

Levi took a deep breath. Somehow, Eren knew that Levi wasn’t going to truly use his rock voice yet. Eren bounced in excitement. Levi let go of his mic. He put his hands around receiver as if protecting it.

“ _Hello from the other side_ ,” Levi used a normal voice and crescendoed like the song went.

“ _I must have called a thousand times_ ,” Levi gave the crowd a look of vulnerability.

“ _To tell you I'm sorry_ ,” Levi pulled his hands away and made them into fists. “ _For everything that I've done_.”

“ _But when I call_ ,” Levi gave a weak smile as he shook his head. “ _You never seem to be home_.”

“ _Hello from the outside_ ,” Levi input a little rock into his voice as Hanji softly played the drums. _“At least I can say that I've tried_.”

“ _To tell you_ ,” Levi grabbed his mic with his left hand. His right hand clenched his shirt near his chest. “ _I'm sorry for breaking your heart_.”

“ _But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart_ ,” Levi moved his right hand back on the stand. He closed his eyes as he moved his face away from his mic. “ _Anymore_.”

The moment Hanji’s drums kicked in again, Levi turned back around and opened his eyes. Hanji was playing the softer and lower sounds on the drums.

“ _Hello, how are you?_ ” Levi sang softly and then became a bit louder in the next line. “ _It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_.”

“ _I hope that you're_ ,” Levi sang the next syllable higher and a beat longer. “ _Well_.”

“ _Did you ever make it out of that town where_ ,” Levi held his mic stand as if he was dancing with it. “ _Nothing ever happened_.”

“ _It's no secret that the both of us_ ,” Levi crescendoed in his rock voice again. He pushed both his hands. “ _Are running out of time_.”

The drums became a bit louder. Levi grabbed his mic, slanting his stand again.

“ _So hello from the other side_ ,” Levi sang loudly in his rock voice. Everyone else harmonized “other side.”

“ _I must have called a thousand times_ ,” Levi started to move slowly to the beat as everyone else harmonized “thousand times.” Levi’s rock induced voice was a good contrast from his raspy and normal voice. In the beginning of the song, Levi channeled a sad and apologetic emotion. However, now, his voice is like channeling the anger and betrayal of not having the chance to talk. They also kept the original harmonization in the song too. Needless to say, Eren was loving this cover.

“ _To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ ,” Levi closed his eyes and used his right hand as if to motion at himself.

“ _But when I call_ ,” Levi opened his eyes and then pointed out at the crowd. “ _You never seem to be home_.”

“ _Hello from the outside_ ,” Levi opened his arms wide.

“ _At least I can say that I've tried_ ,” Levi pointed at himself.

“ _To tell you_ ,” Levi sang “you” a beat longer as he clenched his chest with his right hand. “ _I'm sorry for breaking your heart_.”

“ _But it don't matter_ ,” Levi flung his right hand away. He looked at the crowd indignantly. He prepared to scream “anymore,” and boy was it beautiful. Levi pulled his hair back with both his hands. “ _It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_.”

“ _Whoooa_ ,” Levi vocalized. “ _Anymore_.”

“ _Ooooohh, anymore_ ,” Levi grabbed his mic out of the stand. “ _Whoooa, anymore_.”

“ _Anymore_ ,” Levi sang loudly in his best rock voice as he slowly squatted. Hanji’s drums finally got louder and more dramatic.

“ _Hello from the other side_ ,” Levi sang as he stood, cradling his mic. “ _I must have called a thousand times_.”

“ _To tell you_ ,” Levi grabbed his mic stand for better footing. “ _I'm sorry for everything that I've done_.”

“ _But when I call you never_ ,” Levi emphasized the next words with his one head bang. “ _Seem to be home_.”

“ _Hello from the outside_ ,” Levi let his mic stand go and opened his arm again. “ _At least I can say that I've tried_.”

“ _To tell you_ ,” Levi clenched his shirt as he looked at the crowd full with emotions. “ _I'm sorry for breaking your heart_.”

“ _But it don't matter_ ,” Levi released his shit as he quickly reverted back to a normal voice. He looked at the crowd indignantly once again. “ _It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_.”

Levi then just hung his head low. The stage lights dimmed out and the room lit up. Levi already had his arms crossed as he stared at the group expectantly. Everyone clapped and cheered. Eren stared at Levi in awe.

“Can I squeal now?” Eren asked, looking at his friends.

“No, please do not be an embarrassment,” Armin spoke up quickly.

“And that, brats, is how you do a real cover,” Levi said. Everyone cheered for him again. Levi waited for the cheering to die out before speaking again. “Alright, we’re going to take a quick ten minute break to get everything set up. When we come back, we’ll tell you guys who you are all being interviewed by.”

With that, Wings of Freedom walk off the stage. Eren looked at Mikasa expectantly. Mikasa rolled her eyes and gave Eren his CD and marker.

“Don’t make a fool of yourself,” Mikasa said.

Eren got up and walked out of the room. He went to go look for Wings of Freedom. Eren skillfully sneaked around until he found a familiar figure. Levi was walking with the rest of his band with towels around their necks. Eren quickly approached them.

“Hello,” Eren squeaked.

All four of them turned around. Hanji smiled at Eren, which made him blush. Hanji recognized Eren from his video. Mike nose twitched. Erwin looked at Eren from top to bottom. He thought it was a shame that he couldn’t see more of the boy because of the clothes he wore. Levi stared blankly at Eren. They all recognized him. Eren and his group weren’t easy to forget, because they were ambiguous about everything. They didn’t understand why their band was called, “Nothing.”

“What do you want, brat?” Levi asked.

“I was wondering if you could sign my CD,” Eren asked back.

“Who are you asking?” Erwin smiled seductively.

“Um… Levi,” Eren replied as he backed away a bit. It was only a little bit, because Erwin was looking at him weird.

“Okay, baby boy. Shortstack, we’ll leave this to you and go on ahead,” Hanji chuckled as he received a glare from Levi.

Mike nodded in agreement and started to walk away. Hanji dragged Erwin, and followed Mike. Once they were alone, Levi reached out a hand. Eren looked at it dumbfoundedly.

“Your marker and CD, idiot,” Levi said.

“Oh right, sorry,” Eren blushed as he fumbled with his things.

“Also, take off your bandana, it’s distracting me,” Levi told Eren as he uncapped the marker.

“Oh ok,” Eren said as he pulled his bandana down. Levi stared at Eren’s face. The boy felt his face burn up fast.

“That’s not your real hair color, is it?” Levi asked him.

“What? Oh! No, my real hair color is brown,” Eren smiled.

“I see. What’s the name?” Levi asked as he opened the CD case. “Or did you want me to write Fairy?”

“Please don’t write that!” Eren blushed. “Um… don’t tell anyone my name, please?”

“Just give me the name, brat,” Levi deadpanned.

“My name is Eren Jaeger,” the brunette revealed.

“Okay, Eren Jaeger,” Levi wrote out his autograph. Once he was done, he closed the case and marker. He handed it to Eren. “Here.”

“Thank you!” Eren exclaimed.

“Whatever,” Levi replied as he walked away.

“By the way, I really love the performance,” Eren told Levi. The man waved back him in response.

Eren squealed to himself as he opened his CD case to admire his autograph. Eren brushed his fingers across the black marker. Then suddenly, he pouted. It read, “To Eren Jaeger aka The Fairy. From Levi Ackerman.” That man was a meanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Friendly Rivals and Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their interviews and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry, I got distracted by Pokemon Go. LOL, Im such a loser, but I have no shame. But if you guys are in Minnesota and see a person in team yellow with my name, then you guys live in the same state as me.

Eren went back his friends in the auditorium. He face was still painted by a pout. He sat back down in his seat. He looked at his CD, wondering how it all happened. Eren’s friends looked at him with concern.

“Dude, man, what happened?” Jean asked.

“Are you okay?” Armin asked.

“What did that fucking shortie do?” Mikasa asked.

“I’m fine… He… he… he wrote this,” Eren showed his newly acquired autograph to his friends. They all looked at Eren’s CD.

“Pfft! He wrote ‘fairy’ down?” Jean laughed. “That guy is hilarious.”

“Hey man, shut up!” Eren exclaimed with puffed cheeks.

“Eren, I’m sure was just teasing you,” Armin reasoned.

“But if you don’t like it, I’ll teach him a lesson,” Mikasa offered.

“I’m fine guys,” Eren reassured them. “I’ll get  myself eventually.”

Eren’s friends nodded in understanding. Mikasa took Eren’s CD and marker to put them back in her purse. The four friends looked back into the front when they heard footsteps on the stage. Wings of Freedom came back. They standed in line in the front with Levi at his mic. The short raven haired man took his mic out and looked at the crowd. He saw Eren and smirked at him. Eren pouted behind his bandana. Levi looked back at the majority and opened his lips to speak.

“Okay brats,” Levi said. “There are too many of you guys for our liking. We’re splitted you guys into four groups. Look at your names on the seats and see what color you have. Green is with Mike. Yellow is with Erwin. Red is with Hanji. And then blue is with me. Come up here and group yourselves accordingly.”

The members of Wings of Freedom separated themselves a bit more to give room to the teenagers to group in front of them. Eren and his friends stood up and looked at their names. On the paper, their band name was underlined with a red line. Eren was happy since Hanji seemed really nice. Eren and them went to group up in front of Hanji. They looked up at Hanji on the stage who looked like he was going to burst open from excitement.

“Hi, my babies,” Hanji exclaimed as he jumped off the stage. “Follow me.”

Hanji led them out of the room. He told them that were video recording the interview so they were going to their assigned camera room. Eren looked around and found the Titan band. Eren walked up to them before his friends could refuse him of talking to them. Eren bumped shoulders with the girl singer. The girl looked at him quizzically as her bandmates stared at him.

“Hi,” Eren greeted nicely.

“Hey,” the short blonde girl replied.

“I’m known as the Fairy. Don’t tell anyone, but my name is Eren Jaeger. I was wondering what your name was,” Eren introduced himself.

“Annie Leonhart,” the blonde revealed her name. “Why are you telling me your name if you don’t people to know it?”

“I just don’t want one person to know me by my real name,” Eren answered honestly. “I have a complicated situation.”

“I see,” Annie nodded her head.

Eren was about to ask another question when he felt something hit him in the back of his knee. The boy almost fell over, but someone caught him. Eren looked back and saw that Armin was the one who kicked him. Mikasa was the one who caught him. Jean was looking at him with a smirk.

“Why did you guys do that?” Eren asked indignantly with puffed cheeks.

“Don’t run off without telling us,” Armin answered. “Every time you leave without telling anyone, I always feel like you’ll be coming back with one arm chopped off.”

“Or something bad will happen and then you would feel the need to try to kill people,” Mikasa commented.

“Or you just might commit suicide for what you believe is right,” Jean added in.

“Whatever,” Eren huffed. “This is Annie Leonheart.”

“Hello, Noble Steed here, but you can call me Jean or Kirstein. I play the bass,” Jean introduced himself.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you Annie. My name is Armin Arlert, but my codename is the Strategist. I’m the drummer,” Armin greeted.

“My codename is the Black Knight and my name is Mikasa Ackerman. I play the guitar,” Mikasa said.

“I’m Reiner Braun,” the buff blonde guy joined the conversation. “Guitarist.”

“I’m Bertolt Hoover, the drummer,” the tall black haired lanky guy said.

“Ymir, the bassist,” the blacked haired girl with freckles said. “Just Ymir.”

“You guys were really good in your video,” Eren complimented them.

“As were you guys,” Reiner complimented them back.

The two bands continued to converse and make friends with one another. They were all seniors. The Titans went to Eren and them’s school’s rival school. They reached to the recording room, so the two groups stopped talking. They were in a recording room. The room was split into two. There was a big glass window, so they could see the outside. There was a recording system in front of the window and near it there was three tvs that each corresponded with one of cameras on the other side of the window. There were people who were at the cameras and the sound system. Hanji turned around to face all of them.

“Okay, we’re here,” Hanji announced with a charming smile. “Here’s how it’s going to go. One band will come in with me on the other side to be interviewed. Everyone else will wait in this room for their turn. Don’t bother the workers here or you will be punished.”

Eren blushed to himself as he gently scratched his cheek. Hanji was really charming and he was affected Eren too much. Mikasa gave him a pointed look, telling him to stop. It was useless to become attracted to celebrities, nevertheless rock stars, because it was unrealistic. It was common sense. Eren rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like he was falling for Hanji romantically. The guy was just so hot.

“Who’s going first?” A worker in front of the sound system asked.

“How about ‘Nothing?’” Hanji asked.

“Okay,” Eren replied.

The band walked with Hanji into the other side with a couch and one single chair couch. Hanji greeted each of them as they sat down. Eren was seated the closest to Hanji who sat in the single chair. Next to him were Mikasa, Armin, and then Jean. They all practiced a little, so that they wouldn’t stutter on a question. The video being recorded would uploaded online for fans to see more of their characters.

“The cameras will start rolling soon, but don’t pay attention to it. It’s okay if you guys get nervous, you guys just have to relax. Just focus on me and the conversation. It’ll only be for ten minutes, so it’ll be over fast,” Hanji reassured the teenagers who in turn nodded in understanding. Hanji looked at their surroundings. “Hey, can we get like a plant in here to give the scene some color?”

A worker went out the room for a bit and came back with a potted tall plant. He put it behind the chairs, between Eren and Hanji. With that, all the workers started to give each other signals. A cameraman came closer to them, while the other two got different angles of them. The floor cameraman gave the signal to start. Hanji turned straight to the camera.

“Hello guys, this is Hanji from Wings of Freedom. I’m here with the band “Nothing,” who were ranked in third place in their video auditions,” Hanji started as she turned to the band members. “Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves?”

“Hello,” Eren greeted as he waved. “Mr. Fairy here, I’m the singer for ‘Nothing.’”

“I’m the Black Knight, I play the guitar for the band,” Mikasa introduced herself with a nod.

“I’m the Strategist,” Armin bowed. “I play the drums.”

“And I am the Noble Steed,” Jean gestured a hand to himself. “I’m the bassist.”

“Okay, now that that’s settled,” Hanji put the attention on himself again. “We’re here today because the fans have questions. I think the most obvious question is why the outfits and codenames?”

“We were our outfits to hide our identity, because in this world there are people who would object our actions and decisions to be here,” Armin answered smoothly. “Needless to say, that’s why we also have our codenames.”

“I understand,” Hanji replied politely. “It’s a harsh world out there. Then, may I ask how you guys came up with your codenames?”

“Well,” Eren started first. “I was at the store to buy a new mic. I came across a peculiar color for duct tapes, you know, the one on my mic. I was really surprised, because it was the same color of my eyes. I found out that it was a newly found shade of green called ‘fairy green.’ I couldn’t turn down a perfect name.”

“Ah, yes, some people were wondering if you were wearing fairy green colored contacts,” Hanji explained. “So your eye color is natural?”

“Why yes, Hanji,” Eren chuckled a bit. “I’m perfectly natural.”

“Sorry to be nosy, but some fan were asking if there was also a probability that your codename had anything to do with your sexual orientation. These days, people are more lenient to homosexuality, but I understand if you don’t want to answer,” Hanji assured Eren.

“My sexual orientation?” Eren repeated the words. “That is certainly… a secret.”

“My, my, such charisma is oozing out of you,” Hanji laughed lightly. “Okay, I’ll back off. So how about you, madam Black Knight?”

“I picked this name because I’m actually a lot stronger than these guys sitting here,” Mikasa explained. “I can’t count how many times I saved these guys from getting beat up.”

“Really now? It can’t be that often,” Hanji grinned.

“No, it really is,” Mikasa shook her head with a smile as she remembered the past. “It came to the point where people started running away when they saw me.”

“Boy, I would love to see a sight like that,” Hanji laughed. “And you, Strategist?”

“Actually, these guys here have told me countless times that I’m the smartest out of this group,” Armin boasted about himself with a innocent voice. “They were the ones to nickname me the Strategist when we were younger.”

“So then, Strategist, welcome to The Stone Wall company, how smart are ya?” Hanji asked with a voice imitating a certain Spongebob episode.

“How smart am I? How SMART am I?” Armin played along. “I solved what ten plus nine equaled to.”

“So?” Hanji asked with a suppressed laugh.

“Without a single calculator,” Armin glared at Hanji playfully.

“Alright, alright, I believe you,” Hanji laughed. “What’s your story, Noble Steed?”

“Let’s see,” Jean started. “When me and fairy boy over there first met at school, the first thing he said to me was, ‘oh my gawd, it’s a dude that looks like horse!’”

“And what did you do?” Hanji asked as he eyed the laughing fairy boy.

“I nearly punched him. I said nearly, because,” Jean looked at Mikasa. “Black Knight over here knocked me down.”

“Lol, I see,” Hanji chuckled. “And how did you guys become friends?

“The Strategist over here made them take me to the nurse room,” Jean answered. “I don’t know why, but afterwards, we started to hang out. They still called me a horse. I was going to just accept the title, but then we watched ‘Shrek’ together. From there, I proclaimed myself as a noble steed.”

“My god, you guys are hilarious,” Hanji laughed once again. “You guys seem to know each other really well. How did you guys meet each other?

“You already how we met Jean, it was during the first year in middle school. Me, the Black Knight, and the Strategist met each other in first grade. The Strategist was being bullied and me and the Black Knight jumped in,” Eren explained. “We just sort of clicked with each other. If someone pissed off the four of us, a lot of things could go down.”

“Heroic and feisty,” Hanji stated. “Can you guys tell me how you all got into music?”

The four friends looked at each other. There was a silent agreement between them. They all knew the answer, because it was the same answer for each of them.

“Well… I’m sure for most people,” Armin started. “Music is something personal. We all fight our own battles.”

“Music was a safe haven from those battles,” Jean continued.

“For us, we just wanted to try to be like those who made music,” Mikasa chuckled a bit from how corny they sounded.

“We want to be part of that safe haven for the current and future generations,” Eren finished. “It’s funny how we all think like this, and yet we had just recently made up a name for our band.”

“What is the reason for your guys band name, anyways? It’s a really unwonted name for a band or anything in general, I should say,” Hanji further asked.

“This idiot jokingly said,” Jean pointed at Eren. “‘I’d totally call us ‘No Name’ but that’s overrated so I’m calling us ‘Nothing.’’”

Eren’s friends laughed at the memory from a few weeks ago. Hanji laughed with them as well. Hanji grumbled about how that was expected from the fairy.

“But then the idiot said something smart,” Armin commented.

“Yea, it actually made me feel something, despite how corny it sounded,” Mikasa said as she turned to look at Eren. “Tell Hanji what you said.”

“Hey, it is not corny,” Eren exclaimed to Mikasa before he turned to face Hanji with seriousness in his eyes. “I said that we are people who are constantly told that we’re ‘nothing.’ Personally, the thought makes me mad, but what can I do? You can only be something if people recognize you for what you’re worth. So I said that we are gonna be called “Nothing” so that we can turn it into ‘something.’ So that every time someone said ‘it’s nothing’ or ‘you’re nothing’ we as a band will be on the minds of those who are treated as worthless. By us becoming something, we make way for those who are treated as nothing a chance to become something themselves. From the moment we were born, we are all free. Every person is worth something, and those who deny us that don’t matter.”

“Wow,” Hanji nodded as he stayed silent for a moment. Hanji, in that moment, knew that the four teenagers in front of him were going to be ‘something.’ “You have such a romantic personality, Mr. Fairy. I think I like you.”

“Eh?” Eren questioned as he reverted back to his usual demeanor. “Thanks.”

“Dude, you did not give us the full speech last time,” Jean said.

“I do not need to disclose all of the information on you guys. You guys already knew most of it in your hearts,” Eren replied.

“You guys sure are a rowdy bunch,” Hanji commented. “Here’s the last question and it’s from the fans. Are you guys fans of Wings of Freedom, if yes, who is your favorite band member? Although, I guess I already know Mr. Fairy’s favorite.”

“Ahaha,” Eren gave a nervous chuckle. “I can’t deny that I really like Levi. He’s a type of singer that I admire and know that I can’t be like. His voice style is different from mine.”

“Ah yes, Shortie’s voice matches harder rock songs,” Hanji nodded in understanding. “Your voice is a good rock voice, but I think it matches for more emotional plays. You’re voice is truly beautiful. You, Black Knight?”

“I personally like you, Hanji,” Mikasa confessed. “I like the band, but personality wise, you seem the most fun person.”

“Why thank you, madam Black Knight, and you are most definitely right. I am the funnest,” Hanji bowed. “How about you, sir Strategist?”

“Erwin,” Armin answered bluntly. “He seems like a fun person to play chess with.”

“Ah, when the Strategist meets Commander Eyebrows,” Hanji chuckled. “Last but not least, the Noble Steed.”

“Mike,” Jean said. “I just love the way he plays the bass. It really calms me down.”

“I see. I like the sound of his bass as well, although sometimes it puts me to sleep,” Hanji nodded. He saw the floor camera started up the signal to wrap up. “Well, I guess that’s all we have for today. Why don’t you guys give a farewell?”

“Hey guys,” Eren started. “We are the band ‘Nothing,’ thank you guys for all your support and love. I hope that you guys will continue to support us during this competition and even after that. We’ll try our best to be well liked by everyone.”

“Thank you and goodbye,” Eren and his friends said and waved. Hanji joined in on their wave.

The floor cameraman was counting down with his fingers. Once he finished counting down, he pointed his index finger and twirled his hand. It was a signal to stop recording. Hanji stood up, signaling for the others to do so as well.

“That was really good,” Hanji said as he led them to the other side of the room.

“We try,” Armin replied.

“You guys can go back and wait in the auditorium or wander around for a bit,” Hanji told Eren and them. “We’re all coming back to the auditorium after we’re done. We’ll be explaining the next phase for the competition.”

“Okay,” Eren nodded with his friends.

They gave their goodbyes to Hanji and their friendly rivals. Eren lead his friends back to the auditorium. Once they reached the auditorium, they sat back in their seats. The four of them looked at each other for some kind of approval before taking out their phones. The four of them sat next to each as they played their own game apps on their phone.

Soon people started filling in the room. The Titans had yet to come back even though everyone else from their group was, so Eren guessed that they were the last to be interviewed by Hanji. Eren and them put their phones away, understanding that the waiting time was almost over. They chose to casually talk to each other. Suddenly a group of people, a different band, stood in front of them. The shortest one had a scar on his face and stood in front of his band mates. The tallest one was to the guy’s right. There was a chubbier looking guy the short guys’s left. Behind them, was a dark haired girl with the creepiest smirk on Earth. Lastly, there was randomly an average looking guy with their group. Everyone in the room looked at the comotion that was about to start.

“Hey look, it’s the baby that cried,” the short one said. Eren raised one eyebrow, a moments away from punching the short bastard.

“You wanna say that again?” Eren growled as he stood up face to face with the short guy.

“I said, you guys only got third place because you cried like a baby. Otherwise, how else would a shitty band make it here?” The short guy elaborated.

“A shitty band? Punk, you wanna try and say that again?” Jean stood up as well.

“Guys, just calm down, it’s not worth it,” Mikasa told her two agitated friends.

“Yea, baby,” the short guy grabbed Eren’s shirt and pushed him back to his chair. “Listen to the girl and chicken out like a little bitch that you are.”

Mikasa caught Eren and then glared at the short guy. She stood up with clenched fists. She opened her mouth to speak, “Look, you short ass motherfucker. Next time you touch him, you’re dead. Just because you got a small ass penis and no balls doesn’t mean you can go barking at us like it’s our fault. It’s not our fault that you guys suck and all of you guys are ugly.”

“Looks like this bitch wants to fight,” the girl behind the short guys spoke up.

“Now, now, guys,” Armin turned to his friends. He held out an arm to stop them from advancing to attack. “Just stop, you guys know better than to start a fight. Especially you, Black Knight.”

“You guys have stupid ass names too,” the tall one commented.

“You’re all just a bunch of pussies. You guys are gonna get kicked out in the next round,” the chubbier one threatened. Armin’s eyebrow twitched at the word “pussy.” During the time he was being bullied, all his bullies called him that, so it was a taboo word in front of Armin. Armin turned around and glared at the band in front of him.

“I suggest you shut the fuck up and stop trying to start shit you can’t finish,” Armin growled in a low voice. “Otherwise, you’re gonna find yourselves proclaimed dead tomorrow.”

“Hah?” The short guy growled back.

“Guys,” Armin said to his friends. “This isn’t a battle of bands.”

“This is fucking war!” Eren exclaimed as he jumped the short guy.

Armin and them followed Eren’s cue. The four of them only got a few punches in before they felt hands pulling them apart. They looked at who was pulling them apart so that they could yell at them. When they saw who it was, they all paused. Each member of the Wings of Freedom had intervene their fight. Eren was being held down by Levi. He blushed as he quickly thought up a lie. Suddenly tears welled up in his eyes. Levi backed off, alarmed.

“They started to hit us,” Eren sniffled as tears fell down his cheeks. Armin, Mikasa, and Jean followed Eren’s cue once again. They all put on their scared and vulnerable faces on.“We didn’t know what to do but to fight back. I couldn’t let them hurt us.”

Levi and them were taken aback at their sudden actions of crying. Once Levi gain control of himself, he rolled his eyes. He huffed out a small laugh, “Nice try brat, but we saw you guys give the first punch.”

“If you were already here before that, at least say something,” Eren said with no shame as he revert back to his usual self, still pumped with the adrenaline from before.

“And hey, we still didn’t start the fight,” Armin informed them.

“You, Strategist, aren’t as innocent as you seem. I don’t know if I can trust you,” Hanji replied. “Though, I’m not blind. I know you guys didn’t instigate the aggression.”

“Busted,” Eren gave Armin a smirk.

“Shut up,” Armin rolled his eyes as he nudged Eren with his elbow.

“However, you guys should know better than to get violent,” Erwin said and then turn around to the other band. “As for you guys, it’s smarter to not start a fight you can’t win. Try some shit like this again, you guys will have a ticket to get your asses out of here.”

“Go back and sit in your seats,” Mike ordered them.

The other band stood up. They all huffed in annoyance before they walked away. Jean, never missing a beat, tried to stand up against Mike’s arm.

“That’s right! You better run,” Jean yelled at them. “Don’t fuck with my crew.”

In return the other band flicked them off. Jean sucked his teeth in annoyance as he settled down. Mikasa rolled her eyes.

“Bitches,” Mikasa commented.

“Dang, you all are really feisty,” Hanji laughed.

“Yea, we get that a lot,” Eren replied.

“Anyways, sit your asses back down, we’re not done for the day yet,” Levi told Eren and them.

“Okay, sorry,” Eren replied as they went to sit back down.

The four quickly sat back down in their seats. They weren’t embarrassed, because even if they were fighting in front of the band that they admired, they were fighting for their own worth. The members of Wings of Freedom shook their heads in disbelief with smiles. They went down the stairs and up the stage. Levi stood in front of his mic.

“Sorry about that,” Levi said to the audience. “Let’s talk about the competition. The next phase is the actual competition. As you all know, you guys will be paired up to perform against each other. You will be performing at the stadium in downtown. The audience will be your guys judges as well as us and some people from the garrison department. You guys can choose your own song choices. You guys won’t be judged on song choices, but your talents in making the songs your own and how much of a stage presence you guys have. The first battle of the bands is next week, on Friday night. The details will be emailed to you guys later. With that, you may leave.”

Everyone stood up, getting ready to leave. Eren stretched as he followed his friends out of the auditorium. He was getting tired from the eventful day. Soon they left the building and were in Armin’s car on the way back home. Everybody was on their phones as Armin drove.

“Guys,” Armin spoke up. The rest of them looked at Armin. “I’m going to go meet up with Thomas after I drop you guys off.”

“Okay, don’t get AIDS,” Eren replied as he went back to his phone.

“Fuck off,” Armin rolled his eyes.

Armin dropped off his friends at his house. They all went inside to clean up their appearances, before going back outside. Armin went back to his car, saying that he’ll be back. Jean said bye to them as he got in his own car. Eren and Mikasa waved at their two friends as they went off. After they disappeared from their sights, they went inside to relax after greeting Armin’s grandfather.

Eren sat on the couch on the basement, on his phone. Mikasa was on her bed, on her laptop. They were minding their own business as the hours went by. Soon enough, the door opened again, announcing that Armin was home. The blonde came downstairs with a pissed off face.

“Eren, I’m choosing the first song,” Armin growled.

“Okay,” Eren quickly nodded to not anger the blonde.

“What happened?” Mikasa asked.

“Now is the time to ask, ‘what did the cunt do?’” Armin responded as he went back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You are all loved.


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and them go clubbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I probably won't update anything until next monday. I'm going to LA to see the universal studios in hollywood.

“I don’t want to!” Eren puffed his cheeks.

“If you don’t, I will hate you forever,” Armin threatened with a glare.

“Don’t make it sound so serious! You’re just trying to use my body!” Eren exclaimed with raised hands. “It’s not even a full sexual song!”

Eren and his friends received the email for the next performance the day after the interview. The details listed that they were suppose to pick a song about sex and they were going to sing the full songs. Everything was being broadcasted for the fans who didn’t receive tickets. Eren was not enjoying the idea about songs about sex. He was hoping that they would pick a light sex song. However, Armin smiled evilly at the email, saying that he knew the perfect song they could perform.

Eren was looking at his long time blonde friend with indignant eyes. Armin’s song suggestion had a slight sexual tone in it. The brunette wasn’t entirely sexually experienced, so trying to be sexual for a song was going to be hard for him. The boy had never even been in a relationship. His friends knew that when he was flirting, and playing, that was all he could do. Anything further than that, he became frigid. He was unable to be sexy. For their next performance, he would need to act sexual as if the other party was missing out. He knew that he couldn’t deliver that.

The solution to it all, developed by Armin, was to go clubbing. They were all eighteen, so they could potentially go. However, the plan was for Eren to learn how to dance sexually, so that someone would come dance with him. Then after that, more people were suppose to try to dance with him. If that were to happen, they would know that Eren was alluring enough to make people want to have sex with him. That was what they needed for their performance.

“Look, Eren, either way, we have to do a sex song,” Armin tried to reason with the brunette. “This song has less sexual material, which is something you should want.”

“But the difference is,” Eren glared at his friend. “I’m suppose to be sexual enough to make people jealous because they can’t dance with me.”

“Yes,” Armin said. “What’s wrong with that?”

“That means that I have to be on a higher level of sexiness,” Eren stated. “While being pissed off at the same time.”

“Eren… can’t you do it… for me?” Armin pleaded. “As the singer, you are the one showcasing the emotions. Can’t you do it for me? Show Thomas how pissed off I am and that I am undeniably fucking sexy.”

“Armin… I… UGH! I hate you!” Eren exclaimed in defeat. “You owe me. Using my body for your own benefit. You better protect me if something bad happens.”

“Of course. I love you too, baby,” Armin replied.

“So like, are we gonna go or nah?” Mikasa spoke up as she stared at her friends expressionlessly. “And, Eren, I would obviously kick someone’s ass for you.”

“I guess,” Eren huffed. He turned to look at his blonde friend. “You better be lucky that I love you so much to the point where I would murder Thomas.”

“I don’t even know why you keep me here,” Mikasa added. “He could be dead now.”

“Bitches, please, that’s my right to kill him,” Armin retorted.

“True,” Eren shrugged his shoulders as Mikasa scoffed.

“Wait, do I have to go too?” Jean asked randomly after the argument heated down. He walked in on them arguing, so he just sat down.

“Uh… yea. Ever heard of team bonding?” Eren rolled his eyes. “Marco should come too.”

“Okay. so um… can I know what happened?” Jean asked. “I only came over because of the email. I wanted to talk about the song choice, but I guess it was already chosen.”

“The cunt cheated on Armin,” Mikasa answered.

“Thomas?” Jean looked at Armin in confusion.

“Yea, I went to his house yesterday,” Armin explained. “I walked in on him and some other fuck face.”

“Dang, what a fucking cunt,” Jean scowled.

“Yea. After his fuck boy left, we talked. I tried so hard to not punch him in the face, but he made it hard. He blamed it on me, so I just had to punch him,” Armin growled at the memory. “He kept repeating that it was my fault. I stopped paying attention to him. I don’t care about our relationship. I make it look like I am in love with Eren rather than him. I mean, what a load of fucking bullshit.”

“I don’t know why I was brought up,” Eren grumbled. “Me and Armin are like brothers. No matter how much we fuck with each other, we would never really fuck.”

“Exactly! And the thing that pisses me off the most is that he never ever fucking mentioned anything,” Armin growled. “If he had said anything, I would’ve tried to make it better. It’s not as if I dated to just have quick fucks. I would’ve fucking tried. But no, cunt decided that our relationship isn’t good enough. I ain’t no fucking Jesus. I can’t tell what he’s thinking. So fuck him!”

“So you’re not sad or anything?” Jean questioned the angry blonde.

“Why the fuck should I be? He chose to cheat on me, meaning that he didn’t care about this relationship. I’m not going to be sad. The moment that he chose to cheat on me, I can no longer love him. Are you suggesting that if he came running back, I should take him back?” Armin growled dangerously.

“No, not at all. Okay? I get it,” Jean said quickly. “Let’s just calm down a bit.”

“Sorry… fuck… sorry, I’m yelling too much,” Armin apologized as he lowered his voice. Jean shook his head to assure the blonde that it was fine.

“So what’s the song?” Jean asked.

“Panic! At The Disco’s ‘Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off,’” Mikasa answered. “I think it’s appropriate for the occasion.”

“Oh, that’s why Eren needs to be on a higher level of sexiness. It’s a subtle type of sexiness. It’s hard since people usually just go full on sexy,” Jean said. “But Eren has never been in a relationship nevertheless cheated on. How is he going to portray that angry feeling?”

“That’s where we just rely on his talent,” Armin grumbled.

“Hey! I’m pretty sure I can get it down,” Eren said unconfidently.

“Yea, yea, so when we going clubbing?” Jean asked.

“Now, it’s a Saturday night, so go get ready,” Mikasa ordered.

“What club are we going to?” Eren questioned.

“Club Rose,” Armin said. “They play a lot of old songs. Some songs these days are hard to dance to. There are good recent songs though, I have to admit.”

“There are also a lot of homosexuals there,” Mikasa commented. “It’ll be easier to measure Eren’s sexiness levels.”

“True,” Jean shrugged his shoulders. “I’m gonna head home. I’ll call Marco too. Should we just meet you guys there?”

“Yea, that’s probably the easiest option,” Armin said.

An hour later, the five teenagers were in line to enter the club. Everyone, but Eren, wore dark colors. They kept their clothes simple, but still matching for a trip to the club. They didn’t want any attention, because they had to focus on Eren. They didn’t need anyone to approach them. Mikasa wore a short sleeveless tight black dress with red heels. She wore her red scarf. She applied makeup on herself and Eren. Armin wore black skinny jeans. On his side, there was chain hooked onto his pants. He had a white dress shirt on that had a few loose buttons. He also wore blue converses. Jean wore jeans with a black dress shirt. He wore his black tennis shoes. Marco wore a black t-shirt with skinny jeans. He wore black dress shoes.

Eren was wearing a thin fairy green sleeveless crop top. Over it, he wore a silver colored fishnet shirt with long sleeves that almost went passed his fingers. The fishnet shirt reached his butt which was covered with short green fairy shorts. The brunette wore a silver colored belt for style and, as Mikasa put it, a chastity belt. The boy wore tall brown boots to match his hair which he left messy. The boy’s face was painted with light natural colored make up, except for his eyes. His cheeks had a light pink blush even though the boy blushed a lot anyways. Eren’s eyebrows were plucked and colored in by Mikasa. His eyelashes were applied with mascara to make his eyes seem bigger. Eren’s eyes were outlined by black eyeliner. Under it, there was a thin strip of fairy green eye shadow. It got bigger as it went to the corner of the brunette’s eye. His eyelids were designed the same way. The higher section of his eyelids had a light shade of yellow that blended well with the fairy green. Lastly, on his eyelids, there was gold glitter lightly applied over his eye shadow.

“This is embarrassing. Why do I have to wear this?” Eren asked.

“What’s embarrassing is that you had those clothes in your wardrobe to begin with,” Armin retorted with a smirk.

“Shut up, they make me look cute,” Eren grumbled.

“You know, you kind of do look like a fairy,” Marco commented.

“Your face does at least,” Jean added.

“Guys, please shut up,” Eren puffed his cheeks.

“Eren, pull out your ID,” Mikasa said.

The five pulled out their IDs. They showed it to the bouncer who nodded at them and he marked their hands with an “X” before letting them in. Upon entering the building, music blasted into their faces. Jean and Marco said they were going to find a table, taking Mikasa’s purse with them. Armin and Mikasa led Eren to the edge of the dancefloor. The three of them huddled together so that they didn’t need to scream at the top of their lungs.

“Eren, you are going to learn how to have sex tonight?” Mikasa said.

“What?!” Eren exclaimed.

“Mikasa is right, dancing is a lot like having sex,” Armin nodded. “However, dancing is different in the fact that it’s all about teasing.”

“You tease them with the promise of sexual acts, but don’t truly deliver it,” Mikasa explained. “It makes the other party go crazy.”

“You guys are so embarrassing,” Eren puffed his cheeks as he blushed.

“Yea, yea, show us what you can do first,” Armin said as Sia’s song “Cheap Thrills” came on. “This song has a low level of sexual content.”

“Just follow the beat,” Mikasa advised.

Mikasa and Armin started to move their bodies smoothly to Sean Paul’s voice trying to coax the brunette to dance. They looked at Eren expectantly. Eren blushed as he awkwardly started to move his body. Armin rolled his eyes at how stiff he was. Mikasa eyed Armin and silently told him to lead Eren. The blonde went closer to the brunette. Armin put his hands on Eren’s hips and guided the brunette to successfully roll his hips.

“Armin, this is highly awkward,” Eren exclaimed as he felt his friend’s body too intimately close to him.

“Bruh, calm yourself,” Armin replied. “Eren, I’m sure you can move more smoothly. Let your inhibitions go, and move like your life depends on it.”

“That doesn’t help,” Eren responded. Who told people to do something like their life depended on it? If anything, it only made them more nervous.

“Just pretend that nothing matters. No one will remember this tomorrow,” Armin said differently.

“Okay,” Eren nodded. If no one was going to remember anything, then there were no consequences.

The chorus came and soon Eren started to move his body more naturally. Armin left his hands on Eren as Eren moved his body with more volume. The brunette slowly pulled his hair back as he moved his hips to Armin’s lead. The blonde led the brunette to their ravenette friend. Armin released Eren as Eren went behind Mikasa. Eren put his hands on Mikasa’s hips and started to lead his friend. They both moved their hips as Eren moved his hands on Mikasa innocently, but sexily. As the chorus ended, Mikasa sent her adoptive brother to the crowd. The blonde and ravenette looked at their friend move around the crowd.

“I knew he had it in him,” Armin told Mikasa. “It just took some time.”

“That’s because he’s a virgin, and not just any virgin,” Mikasa replied. “He’s the type of virgin that once broken, he becomes a whore.”

“That’s because he’s an attention whore,” Armin commented. “He just needed to know that he was going to be safe.”

“And that’s why he’s a baby,” Mikasa nodded, agreeing with her blonde friend.

Eren moved through the crowd, dancing accordingly to the lyrics. He looked at people and coaxed them to come closer to him, boys and girls alike. A guy came over and danced with him, facing him. Eren kissed his fingertips teasingly when the lyrics said “paint my nails.” Before the verse ended, Eren turned around and grounded himself against the man’s crotch, letting the man touch his body. Eren pointed to a girl in the crowd motioned her to come to him as the verse ended with “I got you baby.”

The girl came over and danced with Eren and the other guy. Eren was enjoying dancing. Everyone was looking at him. Everyone wanted to dance with him. Everyone was giving him attention. He loved it. Soon the song ended, moving on to the next one. Fifth Harmony’s “Worth It” featuring Kid Ink sounded over the crowd. Eren blushed, but then decided to throw away all of his inhibitions.

Eren’s new friends left while blowing kisses, which he returned. Then Eren suggestively shook his ass as he coaxed new friends to dance with him. He rolled his hips as he successfully got a girl to come dance with him. Kid Ink’s voice came on as the girl shook her ass on Eren’s crotch. He held her hips gently guided her to roll her hips sideways to Kid Ink’s repetition. Soon a bunch of people came to Eren and they danced as a group. Eren backed up on a random stranger, rolling his butt teasingly on the stranger. Like a bunch of people, he danced like the video during the chorus.

During the next verse, a guy came behind Eren. The brunette complied with the man’s guidance. Then, to the lyrics, Eren grabbed the man’s hands and pushed it down his body roughly and then gently stopped it at his hips. Eren looked up at the man teasingly and then winked as the lyrics went “I like it a little rough. Not too much, but baby just enough.” The Eren let the man’s hands go. A white blonde man, the same height as Eren, came to him and rolled his butt on Eren’s crotch. Eren played along with the man. He put one hand on the white blonde’s hip and the other on his shoulder. Eren rolled his hips as if he were fucking him. Eren heard the guy laugh, making the brunette laugh as well.

The guy left Eren, winking at Eren. Eren smiled back as he continued to dance with the others surrounding him. Eren didn’t see the white blonde coming back, pushing a short raven forward. Eren minded his business as a different guy came to dance with during the chorus again. Eren felt the guy’s body leave being replaced with a new body. Everyone that was dancing with him started to dance on their own. Kid Ink’s part came again. The new guy pulled Eren back and started to sing the lyrics to Eren. The brunette blushed from the man’s breath against his neck. The guy’s voice was low and sounded familiar, but Eren was too high on adrenaline to think.

The guys pulled Eren’s butt against his crotch. Eren blushed again from the tight grip that grabbed held his hips in place. He paused his dancing to recompose himself. The guy sang the next line specifically for Eren, “what you acting shy for?” The guy continued to sing, leading Eren on moving his hips. During Kid Ink’s repetition, he lead Eren through small hip rolls forward.

The pre chorus came back on, and Eren got his spunk back. He danced smoothly to the musc. Pulling his hair back in a slow teasing move. Eren motioned the man with his finger to bring it on. Eren grabbed the man’s hands and put it on his body. During the last chorus, they both danced to the song like the music video. Eren turned around finishing the dance looking at the stranger. The song ended and Eren wanted to compliment the guy on his voice. After one good look at the man, Eren blushed and squatted down in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe this.

“Levi?!” Eren exclaimed as a new song started to play.

The man was wearing a tight black dress shirt. It was so tight, Eren could clearly see the man’s muscles. He had black skinny jeans on. His feet were covered with black converses. His black hair was pulled back with gel, keeping it pulled back. He had black eyeliner on. He had his excessive amount of earrings on, which he usually took off during performances. His pale face looked at the brunette with amusement.

“The one and only, little fairy,” Levi smirked as he squatted down to look at Eren.

“Oh my god, I can die from embarrassment,” Eren bit his lower lip.

“Then shall we go rest?” Levi asked as he offered a hand. “You’re friends claimed a table next to ours.”

Eren took Levi’s hand and let him lead to their tables. They pushed through the crowds. They went up the stairs and to the right. The tables that they stopped at was at the edge, giving them a clear view of the dancefloor. At the table, everyone from Wings of Freedom were seated with the white blonde that Eren was dancing with and a redhead in pigtails. Armin and Mikasa were sitting at a table with them. Jean and Marco were gone.

“Where did horseface and freckled Jesus go?” Eren asked.

“Fucking,” Armin replied.

“Already?” Eren questioned in disbelief.

“More like, finally,” Mikasa replied.

“Geez, you guys are sure funny,” Hanji laughed. “It’s so nice to actually really meet you guys.”

“You’re guy's change in personalities are really entertaining to see,” Erwin commented as Levi sat down.

“Yes,” Eren nodded his head as he sat down. Armin handed him water which he drank acceptingly. He saw the white blonde guy. “Hey, aren’t you the guy who was dancing with me at some point?”

“The one and only,” he said with a smile. “My name’s Farlan Church.”

“And I’m Isabel Magnolia,” the redhead introduced herself. “You don’t know us?”

“Nah, this idiot only listens to music,” Armin answered for Eren.

“Shut up,” Eren puffed his cheeks.

“Lol, no, it’s fine. I’m a dancer,” Farlan said.

“I’m an actor,” Isabel informed the brunette.

“My name is Eren Jaeger, I sing for our band ‘Nothing,’” Eren introduced himself.

“If you didn’t sing, I’d totally ask you to become a dancer,” Farlan said. “You’re really good.”

“And sexual as well as always, charismatic,” Hanji added as Mike nodded with her.

“Thanks,” Eren smiled.

“He dances like a whore,” Mikasa stated the obvious.

“Hey! I am no whore. I am a pure virgin,” Eren retorted as he shamelessly showcased his face.

“Which is exactly why we’re here,” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Shut up!” Eren puffed his cheeks. At that moment, Mike got up saying that he was going to get a drink. Erwin got up to go with him.

“What?” Levi curiously asked, ignoring his friends leaving figures.

“The first battle of the bands is songs about sex,” Armin explained. “This guy hasn’t even been in a relationship.”

“A lot of talk for a guy that just got out of one,” Eren rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, cunt,” Armin growled. “After next week, I’m going to kill him. That bastard. And you too if you keep bringing him up.”

“Yea, yea,” Eren backed off from the conversation.

“You guys are so weird,” Farlan laughed as he eyed Armin.

“And you’re rather cute,” Armin smiled back.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking around or not,” Farlan smiled.

“Hmm,” Armin winked at Farlan who blushed a bit.

“Dude, man, we’re all right here,” Eren said.

“Yes, Armin. You’re the one acting like a whore,” Mikasa said.

“Fuck off guys,” Armin rolled his eyes.

“I think the only one that’s really different from their portrayed persona is Armin,” Hanji commented.

“That’s because he used to be small, cute, and innocent with a slight sadistic side,” Eren smiled as he remembered his small Armin. “But then puberty hit him and so his sadistic side took over all of him.”

“Yes, and you used to be an idiot… oh wait… you still are,” Armin retorted.

“At least I’m cute,” Eren blew a kiss at Armin. “Speaking of, it was so fun dancing. Everyone was dancing with me.”

“Because you were dancing like a whore,” Mikasa said.

“Bitch, please, I was sexy,” Eren responded.

“A sexy whore,” Levi commented, making Eren blushed.

“Oh, big brother,” Isabel waggled her eyebrows to Farlan who smirked in return.

“Oh my gawd, I can’t do this,” Eren exclaimed as he rested his head on the table.

“You know, you guys interact with us normally,” Hanji said. “Aren’t you guys fans of us?”

“Yea,” Armin answered.

“But we’re a little different,” Mikasa continued.

“We want to be your guys friends, not fans,” Eren finished.

“I can say that you guys have already accomplished it,” Hanji smiled.

The two groups conversed together for a while. Then they went to dance the night away. Somehow Eren found himself laying on his bed at home. It was already the next morning.He blushed as he remember his night adventures. He still couldn’t believe that he danced with Levi. No, he couldn’t believe that Levi chose to dance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love you all.


	6. Lying Bitches Would Rather Take Their Clothes Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his friends perform live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the late update. I was having some troubles with visualizing some parts. Also, my butt had to listen to this song like 150 times for me to write what I wanted.
> 
> Although, its true. I was also distracted by anime, games, and manga. LOL.  
> I read the latest chapter of attack on titan... guys... me heart.  
> I've also been playing harvest moon a new beginning. I've restarted a file. It's a lot of work yo. And there is barely anyone online for multiplayer sometimes. Makes my heart cry when I can only enter beginners class with my animals for the festivals.

Eren looked at himself in the mirror. He checked every inch of his body. He wanted to look his best for the night despite the fact that no one will be seeing his face. He wore a thin black sweater, so the audience could see the outline of his body clearly. The sweater was zipped up only half way. His black skinny jeans showed every bits and curve of Eren’s ass and legs. On his side were chains that hooked on to his jeans loopholes. All black converses covered the brunette’s feet. His hair was already black, and Eren was attempting to tame it nicely. It didn’t go so well. Giving up, Eren grabbed his fairy green bandanna and tied it on himself.

The boy gave one more look at himself on the mirror. Without a doubt, he knew that he was cute. He would do himself if given the chance. However, he didn’t really understand what it was that made him cute or alluring. He could resist himself or anyone like himself. He was too skinny. His frame was also small. Although he was the same height as Mikasa, his bone structure made him look small compared to her. Maybe his taste in men leaned towards to more muscular men.

“Eren! Hurry your pretty little ass the fuck up so we can go,” Mikasa said behind her bandana as she entered Eren’s room. She looked at the brunette and found him staring at himself. She rolled her eyes. “Stop being disgusting and get your ass downstairs. You’re going to make us late.”

Mikasa left Eren’s room, leaving the door open. Eren grabbed his wallet and slid it into his pocket. He held his phone in his hand as he chased after his sister. He ran down the stairs.

“Mikasa! I’m not disgusting. I am beautiful,” Eren replied shamelessly.

“Bruh, just hurry up,” Mikasa rolled her eyes.

They exited the house, saying “goodbye” to Armin’s grandfather. Jean looked at the two of them as he closed the trunk of Armin’s car. They had just finished packing their instruments. Eren would never know how Armin made it all fit in his car. Marco was sitting in the middle in the backseat. Armin was sitting in the driver’s seat with his window down. The blonde looked at his two housemates with an evil smirk.

“Hey, you two can fight for whoever doesn’t get to sit with the horse and his mate in the back,” Armin announced.

“What the fuck, Armin?” Jean questioned as he claimed his seat in the back with Marco. He sat behind the passenger seat.

“Shotgun!” Eren cried as he ran to the passenger seat. His heart was racing, because he knew that he would lose so fast.

“Yea, right,” Mikasa smirked as she ran up to Eren and pushed him to the side.

“Ow! You fucking bitch!” Eren exclaimed with a laugh as he steadied his footing. He chased after Mikasa. He grabbed Mikasa’s shirt and pulled her back.

“Eren, you asked for it,” Mikasa said as she grabbed Eren’s wrist while making sure she didn’t fall. She twisted Eren’s arm around and pushed the brunette against the car. They could Marco let out a shriek from shock. “Look, your wet dream has come true.”

“Lol, fuck off!,” Eren exclaimed as he blushed.

“As you wish,” Mikasa whispered to Eren’s ear heavily. She let out a laugh when she felt Eren shuddered under her breath. She then kneed Eren’s butt and ran to the door to claim her seat. Eren grabbed on to the car to help himself withstand the pain the Mikasa gave him.

“That’s so unfair.” Eren pouted as he took his seat in the back. “You’re so much stronger than me.”

“Suck it,” Mikasa snickered at Eren as she put her seat belt on.

“Armin! How could you let me, your sweetheart, get hurt by the barbarian?” Eren questioned as he buckled himself.

“Sorry, baby, but I gotta be fair. Letting Mikasa sit in the back with Jean trying to produce a foal with his mate is just too sad,” Armin answered as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Seriously, Armin, what the fuck?!” Jean yelled with his arm around Marco’s shoulders.

“You trying to tell me you haven’t been trying to get pregnant lately?” Armin questioned as he took a right.

“Shut up,” Jean rolled his eyes dismissively.

“You guys are so embarrassing,” Marco chuckled with a blush.

“Aw, you know you love us, freckled Jesus,” Eren smiled.

“Yes, yes,” Marco replied.

Armin turned the radio on. The group sang together to whatever song came up. They were driving through the highway, trying to reach downtown on time. Eren occasionally looked at Jean and Marco, telling them to not get too personal. Jean snapped back at Eren every time. They were taking an exit, getting closer at reaching to their destination.

“Armin, we have to get fries,” Mikasa said. “Stop here. It’s close to the stadium.”

“Ugh, I’m not paying this time,” Armin responded as he turned into a fast food restaurant. He rolled up the drive thru, opening his window. He was behind another car, so the blonde quickly put his finger on his nose. “Not it.”

“Not it!” Eren exclaimed next, quickly touching his nose.

“Not it,” Mikasa deadpanned, following Eren’s lead.

“Not it,” Marco smiled innocently as he stared at his boyfriend with his finger on his nose.

“Not -! Ugh… you bastards,” Jean growled.

“Guess our Noble Steed is paying,” Armin laughed as he moved forward to order. The worker asked for their order after welcoming them. Armin leaned his arm on the open window. “Hi. We’ll take five large fries and five soft serve ice cream cones.”

The worker repeated their order and stated the price. Armin confirmed everything and drove up forward to the window. Armin reached out his hand to Jean, expectantly. Jean reluctantly brought out his wallet. He pulled out the money needed, exact change and all. He handed the money to Armin’s open hand.

“As per usual, exact change like an old grandma,” Mikasa commented as Armin payed for their food.

“Hey, I have no piggy bank,” Jean replied as he put his wallet away.

“Why do you need a piggy bank to not be an old lady?” Eren asked.

“Guys, let’s stop picking on Jean before he really snaps,” Marco said diplomatically as Armin drove up to the next window.

“Okay,” the trio agreed.

“But expect it later,” Armin said as he retrieved their fries.

He handed the bag of fries to Mikasa who held it in her lap. He one by one retrieved ice cream cones. He passed them to Mikasa who passed it to the others. She then handed out their fries. She put Armin’s into the drink pocket of the car.

“I’ll hold onto your cone, Armin,” Mikasa said.

“Just don’t lick it like Eren,” Armin replied as he grabbed a fry and dipped it into his ice cream cone.

“I don’t know why you had so much faith in me to begin with,” Eren said as he picked up a fry and scooped up some ice cream with it. He put it into his mouth, under his bandana.

“Again guys, this tastes unusual and yet weirdly satisfying,” Marco commented as he bit into a fry covered in vanilla ice cream.

“Exactly,” the band members replied to Marco.

Armin drove the group to the stadium without any troubles. The stadium was a dome, it was used a lot for concerts. Even though the competition was small, the Wings of Freedom were so popular. The fans felt that the winning band that was suppose to tour with Wings of Freedom was important.

They parked in their designated area in the back. They each exited the car with their fries and ice cream in their hands. Soon four workers from the stadium and The Stone Wall company came up to them, not without giving them a questioning look.

“What?” Eren asked them.

“Never seen a person eat fries and ice cream before?” Jean asked without malice.

“Ah, no, you guys look ready to perform and yet you guys are relaxing with fries and ice cream,” one of the workers commented.

“Yea, we just wanted a snack. Are you guys here to help us bring our stuff in?” Armin questioned as he opened his trunk.

“Yes, we’re here to bring your equipment to its designated area. It’ll be with the equipment you guys requested. The workers will help set it all up when it’s time for your performance,” another worker replied.

“Do you guys need our help?” Marco stepped up and asked.

“No, it’s okay. Please go on ahead. Some procedures will be explained to you guys and then you all will be guided to your room,” a worker answered.

“Alright, we leave this you guys then. Thank you,” Marco shook each of their hands.

The five of them waved at the workers and made their way to the building. Slowly, yet surely, their ice cream and fries were decreasing in quantities. They met a few workers just beyond the door. They directed Eren and them to the right way. They took off their bandanas since they weren’t in the public’s eyes. They all stuffed their bandanas in their pockets. The group made their way down a hall. Eren walked ahead of them. He turned around the corner and then saw Levi’s face about to collide with his. His heart raced, but only for a second. They next moment, he felt pain as Levi grabbed his wrist, the one holding the ice cream, making Eren drop it. Levi turned Eren around, twisting the boy’s arm. Eren dropped his fries as he felt his front body being pushed against the wall. Eren found himself in a position that he was recently just in. He would’ve blushed if he wasn’t feeling pain.

“Owwie!” Eren cried.

“Ah, it’s the brat,” Levi said as he released Eren. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?!” Eren exclaimed as he stared at his ice cream and fries on the ground.

“Eren, are you o-” Mikasa stopped herself when she saw Levi. There wasn’t anything wrong in her eyes, so she just stared at the scene before her with Armin and them. Marco quietly asked Jean who the man was. The horse replied that it was the fairy’s true, one sided, love.

“Well, it’s your fault for not looking when turning around the corner,” Levi replied.

“Even so! M- my ice cream! My fries!” Eren complained.

“Are you childish enough to cry over this?” Levi rolled his eyes. Eren teared up as his bottom lip trembled. The man scrutinized the boy’s huge fairy green eyes. “I can’t tell if you’re faking this or not.”

“Armin!” Eren turned around and hugged his tall friend as tears fell down his cheeks.

“Aw, baby. It’s okay. That man is just a bad boy,” Armin cooed at Eren as he patted his head.

Levi rolled his eyes again. He let out a huff and walked up to Eren who was facing away from him. He put his hand on Eren’s shoulders. The boy turned around and stared at the man with glossy eyes. Levi huffed a again.

“I’ll buy you more ice cream and fries,” Levi offered.

“When?” Eren pouted as he thought of something brilliant.

“Whenever you’re free,” Levi answered.

“Then can I have your number?” Eren questioned as he let Armin go to face the man. The boy’s face went back to normal.

“You are such a brat,” Levi stated as one of his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

“No?” Eren’s tears quickly came back. The boy pointed his feet towards one another, feigning nervousness. He rubbed his knees together, fidgeting. His hands were fists as they covered his chin. He pouted his lips as he stared at the man with expectant glossy eyes. The boy blinked, fluttering his naturally long eyelashes.

“Who taught you that?” Levi glared at the boy. After a moment, he sighed, defeated. “Whatever, if you win today, I’ll give you my number.”

“Swear on us?” Eren questioned.

“Swear on us,” Levi replied as Eren jumped in victory. The man looked at the boy’s friends. “Get him a leash or something. He’s a menace.”

“We would, but it seems you want to get him a collar first,” Armin smirked.

“An old man and a high school boy,” Mikasa commented, offhandedly.

“Ah, right, you guys are messed up as well,” Levi deadpanned. “Just go already. I’ll have someone clean up this mess. I have to go help with setting up the stage.”

“Yes, sir!” The teenagers responded.

“Also, I’m only 24,” Levi said as he left the group.

“Eh!!” Eren exclaimed at Levi’s retreating figure.

“What’s so surprising about it?” Marco asked.

“Their band keeps their birthday and age a secret,” Armin answered.

“He must be salty about being called ‘old,’” Mikasa commented.

“Well, he does look old,” Jean added.

“Guys, I feel like I can die happily today,” Eren said.

“Bitch, please, we got a war to win,” Armin said.

They eventually found the room they had to be in. They also all finished their ice cream and fries. The meeting was about their order of performances, which bands they were going head to head with, and procedures that needed to be done in between each performances. They each took a turn to talk to the workers who were going to help them all set up. The band was the seventh group to go, so the seventh group to finish. They greeted The Titans, and ended up exchanging numbers.

After that, they were directed to their specific waiting room. It was furnished with two couches. Between the two couches was a coffee table. Snacks and water were provided. Eren drank water to clear his throat from the sugar and salt. There was one mirror for people to do their makeup. There was also a bathroom next to the closet door. On the ceiling there was a speaker, ventilation, and air conditioner. Lastly, there was a medium sized flat screen tv on a tv stand. The show was already going on, so the tv was showing the broadcast.

There was a lot of people in the audience. They were only using half of the stadium, so that the band was closer to the audience and judges. Right after each performance, the judges gave their critique. They truly only judged on the performance and the creativity of the band on making a song cover their own song. The host of the show was Hanji, who was voted by the public to be so. After the two bands going head to head with one another performed, the audience screamed for one band, signaling the winner of the battle.

“Are you going to watch from here or backstage?” Jean asked Marco.

“I’ll watch from the backstage,” Marco answered. “I got to see you guys in person.”

“As always,” Jean responded as he kissed Marco.

“Bruh, plz,” Eren cringed at the sight.

“I agree with fairy boy,” Armin said. Mikasa shook her head in disapproval as she messed with her phone, playing an app game.

“Armin, you only say that because you just got out of a relationship,” Jean said.

“Pony boy, that’s taboo,” Eren smirked.

“Yea, Jean, do you need to leave Marco loverless?” Armin glared at Jean.

“No, no, I’m good. Besides it’s good to remember that anger. For the performance,” Jean reasoned.

“Whatever,” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Will ‘Nothing’ please prepare to standby?” The speakers announced.

“Well, then,” Eren stood up and stretched. “Let’s go.”

“Don’t fuck up,” Jean said.

“As if,” the all replied.

The group walked towards the backstage area. They greeted each worker they passed. They reached the standby area. In this spot, they could see the performance that was going on from the side. The sixth band was the band that picked a fight with Eren and them. Eren rolled his eyes as he remembered the incident from a week ago. Then Eren listened closely. The band wasn’t that bad, musically. The boy turned his attention back to his bandmates.

They talked with the workers and quickly went over how everything was going to be set up. After that, Eren warmed up his voice a little bit. He was singing the doremi scale. Armin helped by doing the hand motions randomly for the scale, forcing Eren to hit the right notes and sounds. Mikasa was listening to their chosen song with her headphones and phone. Jean was trying to relax his heart with the help of Marco.

The performance soon ended. The judges gave their thoughts, Levi being the harshest one. The previous band, number five, came back on stage. The audiences screamed their hearts out for the sixth band. Hanji announced that fifth band was going home. The fifth band tried not to cry as they nodded in understanding. The music world was really cruel.

The workers went on stage to switch equipment as soon as both bands left the stage. Eren smacked his hands together to release the nervousness that was creeping up on him. The bandmates looked at each other knowingly. They couldn’t fuck up. Marco smiled at them.

“Good luck out there,” Marco told them.

“Thanks,” they all said, putting their bandanas back on.

Jean kissed Marco one more time. Armin took out his drumsticks from his pocket. Mikasa tightened her ponytail. Eren stretched one more time.

“Please welcome the mysterious band, ‘Nothing!’” Hanji exclaimed.

The four of them walked onto the stage, taking their positions. The audience was clapping. Eren looked at the scene before him. He didn’t know how many people were in the audience. He just knew that there was a lot of them. He felt as if his heart was about to pop out of his chest from excitement. His ears were pulsating, putting the boy on edge. He pursed his lips, trying to not grin like an idiot, even though no one could see it. He felt as if he were in a dream.

The judges waited until the commotion died down. The judges, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharius, Dennis Eibringer (a big shot in sales from the military department), Hannes (music producer from the garrison department), Keith Shadis (head of all the trainees and the scouting legion department), and Hanji Zoe (who was standing on the side), all looked at Eren and them expectantly. Eren quickly took a glance at the cameras, memorizing their positions.

“What song are you performing for us today?” Hannes asked.

“This song was chosen by our Strategist. It’s by Panic! At The Disco, ‘Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes,’” Eren answered.

“Then show us,” Keith ordered.

“Okay,” Eren replied as if commanding the lights to dim.

Eren took a deep breath, calming his lungs. In this song, he started it and the other followed after him. The song was pretty laid back, so the band tried their best to make it more upbeat. The boy looked at the audience. There was only him and his band, no one would remember this day. Eren grabbed onto his fairy green mic, that was on the mic stand before him. He had to feel as if he was cheated on to make the song work. The song relied heavily on the lyrics to be good, so it was his job to channel it.

“ _ Is it still me that makes you sweat? _ ” Eren started out with a breathy voice, leaning on his mic lightly. The boy heard all the instruments jumping in as he said “me.”

“ _ Am I who you think about in bed? _ ” Eren languidly pointed at himself as he stood up straight with the mic stand.

“ _When the lights are dim_ ,” Eren slowly moved his shaking right hand into his shirt through his collar. “ _And your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_ ”

“ _ Well, then think of what you did _ ,” Eren glared at the audience as he cradled his mic. “ _ And how I hope to God he was worth it _ .”

“ _When the lights are dim_ ,” Eren touched his chest with his right hand. “ _And your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin_.”

“ _ I've got more wit _ ,” Eren pointed to his head with his forehand facing the audience.

“ _ A better kiss _ ,” Eren dragged his finger down to outline his lips, covered by his bandana.

“ _ A hotter touch _ ,” Eren pushed his right hand down his body to his nether regions. The boy felt his heart race as he prepared himself for the next movement.

“ _ A better fuck _ ,” Eren sang in his most breathy voice as he palmed himself as he thrusted into his hand. Eren let out a short exasperated sigh.

“ _ Than any boy you'll ever meet _ ,” Eren looked at the audience indignantly. He lightly touched his mic with a few fingers. He slid his fingers down the mic and back up, sexually. “ _ Sweetie you had me _ ,  _ hmm. _ ”

“ _ Girl, I was it, _ ” Eren pulled his hair back. “ _ Look past the sweat _ .”

“ _ A better love deserving of _ ,” Eren sang some notes a bit higher and longer, in exchange of shortening some notes. He moved his hand down his neck, making a show of it. “ _ Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat _ .”

“ _ No, no, no, _ ” Eren slightly shook his head while wagging his finger towards the audience. Eren opened his arms wide, showcasing himself. “ _ You know it will always just be me _ .”

Eren stared at the judges and audience with a certain glint in his eyes, in the silent moment the song provided. Eren tapped the mic with his finger, keeping the beat to the song. Eren jumped as he gripped the mic on the stand with both his hands.

“ _Let's get these teen hearts beating_ _faster, faster_ ,” Eren kept his eye contact with his audience.

“ _So testosterone boys_ ,” Eren raised his right hand. He then raised his left hand to the lyrics. “ _And harlequin girls_.”

“ _ Will you dance to this beat _ ,” Eren lifted his pointer fingers, as if instructing his audience to move. “ _ And hold a lover close? _ ”

“ _So testosterone boys_ ,” Eren grabbed his mic and lowered himself while leaning on the stand. His eyes were closed as his voice sounded desperate, ready for action. “ _And harlequin girls_.”

“ _ Will you dance to this beat _ ,” Eren made himself sound short of breath. He then quickly took a deep breath. He picked up his mic and walked towards the camera at the left side of the stage. He sang higher and in a harsher voice as he spun himself around. “ _ And hold a lover close? _ ”

“ _ So I guess we're back to us _ ,” During Eren’s spin, he squatted down next to the camera. He physically moved the camera to focus on his face. “ _ Oh, cameraman, swing the focus _ .”

“ _ In case I lost my train of thought _ ,” Eren pointed at his head with his forefinger and pushed it through in front of his eyes. He pulled his hand back and shrugged his shoulders accordingly. “ _ Where was it that we last left off? _ ”

“ _ Let's pick up, pick up _ ,” Eren softly whispered into his mic as he stood. He walked towards the other side of the stage.

“ _ Oh, now I do recall _ ,” Eren looked at the audience as if he really remembered something. “ _ We just were getting to the part _ .”

“ _ Where the shock sets in _ ,” Eren pushed his hand down his body. He held his head low and jerked his upper body forward, imitating a vomiting body sexually. “ _ And the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick _ .”

“ _ I sure hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention _ ,” Eren shook his head. “ _ Let's not get selfish _ .”

“ _ Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus? _ ” Eren sang in a low voice, ominously. He pointed his thumb to his neck and pulled it to the side, motioning the idea of decapitation.

“ _ Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster _ ,” Eren pointed at the audience. He stumbled a bit on the last word when he heard the bass messed up. He ignored it, trying to continue the song, hoping that Jean wouldn’t mind it either.

“ _So testosterone boys_ ,” Eren banged his head a bit. “ _And harlequin girls_.”

“ _ Will you dance to this beat _ ,” Eren swayed side to side as he hugged himself sensually. “ _ And hold a lover close? _ ”

“ _ So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _ ,” Eren released himself from his hug. He walked back to the mic stand, putting the mic back down. “ _ Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? _ ”

“ _ Dance to this beat _ ,” Eren sang, straining his voice to channel the desperation he felt. He slightly tapped his heel against the stage to the beat. He gripped the mic stand with one hand. The other hand strongly gripped his mic, making his knuckles white. Eren sang higher and stronger. “ _ Dance to this beat! Dance to this beat! _ ”

“ _ Let's get these teen hearts beating _ ,  _ faster, faster _ ,” Eren’s demeanor changed as he whispered the words. His two grips softened. With both his hands, Eren cradled his mic gently. “ _ Let's get these teen hearts beating faster _ .”

“ _ I've got more wit _ ,” Eren looked at the audience indignantly as he held his mic with his left hand.

“ _ A better kiss _ ,” Eren slowly moved his right hand down the stand.

“ _ A hotter touch _ ,” Eren breathed heavily as he gripped the mic stand with his right hand.

“ _ A better fuck _ ,” Eren rubbed his nether regions against his mic stand.

“ _ Than any boy you'll ever meet _ ,” Eren shook his head lightly as he tried not to blush. “ _ Sweetie, you had me _ .”

“ _Girl, I was it,_ ” Eren sang in falsetto as he heard Armin singing the lower part with him. “ _Look past the sweat._ ”

“ _ A better love deserving of _ ,” Eren pulled his hair back with a tight grip. “ _ Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat _ .”

“ _No, no, no,_ ” Eren quickly changed his voice back to normal. He rolled his eyes as he sang the next words. “ _You know it will always just be me_.”

“ _ Let's get those teen hearts beating _ ,” Eren lightly stomped his right foot to the lyrics. “ _ Faster, faster _ .”

“ _ So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _ ,” Eren kept his hands behind his back as he looked at the audience. “ _ Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? _ ”

“ _ So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _ ,” Eren put his hands up, jumping. “ _ Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? _ ”

“ _ So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _ ,” Armin, Mikasa, and Jean sang quietly.

“ _ Dance to this beat! _ ” Eren grabbed onto his mic, leaning on the stand as if he would fall otherwise.

“ _ So testosterone boys and harlequin girls _ ,” Armin, Mikasa, and Jean repeated.

“ _ Dance to this beat _ ,” Eren freed his mic from the stand as he squatted.

“ _ And hold a lover close _ ,” Armin, Mikasa, and Jean harmonized.

“ _ Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster _ ,” Eren whispered to his mic as he balled himself up. He held onto his chest with one hand. He heard the instruments died out as he finished the song. “ _ Let's get these teen hearts beating faster _ .”

The dim lights on the stage went out and then all the lights came back on. The audience clapped and cheered. Eren snapped out of his singing mode. He slowly stood up. He looked at the crowd cheering for him and his friends. During the whole performance, although Eren interacted with the audience, he wasn’t aware that they were truly there. Eren’s friends came up and stood next to him. Armin nudged Eren with his elbow. Jean gave a quick apology for messing up. Mikasa shook her head in disapproval. Eren smiled to himself. A moment like this was one to remember. His heart was beating so hard from the adrenaline from performing. He was hot with sweat, and yet Eren didn’t care. He stared at the crowd before him. He loved it. He always loved music. At the current moment he was in, he could say that he loved performing music even better.

After regaining his composure, Eren and his friends all bowed in gratitude. Soon the cheering died down due to Levi’s hand to shush them. The judges looked at each other as they thought of what to say. Hanji leaned against the judges’ table.

“So, who’s going first?” Mike asked the other judges.

“How about you, Dennis?” Erwin suggested.

Dennis looked at Erwin and scoffed lightly. The man then looked at the band before him. He thought for a minute as looked at the audience around him.

“Well, from a sales perspective, I’d say that you guys, as a band, will be able to sell really well. A sales person will always try to please the public. You got the voice, talents, and looks. The mysterious play you guys do go very well the audience. It also pairs well with the Wings of Freedom’s secrecy. As for the sexual content, it was really subtle, almost like teasing. I think you guys made the right decision to choose this type of song. I mean, look at the audience. They totally dig you guys. They will probably try to heal your broken hearts,” Dennis said. “What do you think, Hannes?”

“From the looks of it, you guys practiced quite a bit. The same can be said to all the bands, but you guys have a certain aura around yourselves. You guys just seem exceptionally earnest, which is easy to work with in the production of music. However, you guys seem to be underestimating the idea of making a cover song into your own kind of original song. I’ll admit that you guys did good, but it could be better,” Hannes explained. “You guys will need to bring out all your strengths if you want to win this competition. Keith?”

“What Hannes says is true. However, when I look at you guys, as a band you guys are just starting. I have to admit that compare to a lot of indie bands, you guys have a lot of potential to grow. Mr. Fairy, the singer, to me is being led by the other band members,” Keith stated. He looked straight at Eren. “You have a lot of potential, but you lack the knowledge to grow it. The only way you can win this competition is by leading your band. Erwin.”

“Hmm, I think the guitar was played well. It seems to me that you changed the guitar pattern up a bit. It was done well, so I enjoyed it. I think, though, you could’ve put more originality to it,” Erwin told Mikasa. “Mike.”

“Although not many notice it, the bass is almost as important as the drum to keep the beat. It’s the part of the foundation of the song. I saw how the bass was changed a bit, it was also done well. However, don’t add so much new notes that you can’t do it yourself. Your mistake almost brought the band out of sync,” Mike lectured. “None of the less, it was good. Hanji, would you like to go first before Levi kills all the vibes from the performance?”

“That I would!” Hanji exclaimed. “I saw no mistakes with the drums. It was, in my opinion, perfect. I suspected no less from a man nicknamed the ‘Strategist.’ To me, it looks like you understand how important the drums are in a song and took the challenge of messing with it. It was done perfectly. Shortstack, you’re up.”

“I don’t know why everyone expects me to diss the performance. I give respect when respect is due,” Levi announced as he rolled his eyes. “Mr. Fairy here has a lot of charisma, and for a rock band, that’s essential. Everyone is tied down to their responsibility to play the instrument, but the singer is free to move around. It’s the singer’s job to keep the attention of the audience, which was done well. Don’t forget, a singer is just like an actor when playing live. As for what Keith said, I have to agree as well. It was very subtle, but I heard you mess up when the bass messed up, little Fairy. Your quick response was the correct one, but it’d be better if it didn’t happen at all. Your singing is good, but relying on the others is a no go. The singer sets everything and the others follow. I’d like to see you challenge yourself more.”

“Thank you very much,” The four friends said as they bowed once again.

“And that, everyone, was Nothing!” Hanji announced.

The four waved at everyone as they left the stage. The audience clapped and cheered for them once again. Once off stage, they ran for the water bottles. Eren jugged a whole bottle down in one go. Marco came up to them with a worried face.

“I thought I was going to die from embarrassment,” Eren announced as he crushed his empty bottle.

“I tried so hard to not laugh at your sexual ‘innuendos,’” Armin chuckled.

“Shut up! At least I did it well,” Eren sulked.

“It’s okay, Eren. I’m sure that all the guys in the audience want to pound you right now,” Mikasa stated.

“Yea, right,” Jean laughed.

“Ugh, whatever, guys. And I can’t believe they noticed we messed up,” Eren exclaimed. “It was barely half a second.”

“Well, they are here to judge for that purpose,” Marco said. “Although they can’t physically choose us, they can sway the minds of the audience, especially the members of the Wings of Freedom. They other judges are judging from the perspective that they could possibly work with you guys in a field you guys have no knowledge of.”

“That’s true. An artist’s best friend in the music industry is a producer, like Hannes.” A voice announced from behind their backs. The group turned around and found Farlan standing next to them. The white blonde was wearing a black hoodie with brown shorts. His hair looked like a mess as if he came to the place without fixing up his image. Although, he was still good looking.

“Farlan!” Eren exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to drive Levi home. He said that he didn’t want to go out with the other band members,” Farlan answered. “I’m watching the show from here until it’s over.”

“Eh, you would do that much for a friend like that?” Jean asked with skeptical eyes.

“What are you imagining in your head?” Farlan pouted as he glared at Jean. “Me and Levi are like brothers. We grew up together, along with Isabel. Perverted brat.”

“I’m not a brat!” Jean growled.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Farlan teased with a smile. “I saw the performance. I like it. It was really cool, but… not as cool as Levi and them.”

“Of course!” They all, but Marco, exclaimed, taking a step forward towards Farlan.

“Wah, creeps,” Farlan deadpanned and then laughed lightly.

“We are not creepy,” Armin announced. “The only creepy one here is Eren.”

“Armin! What the fuck?” Eren questioned.

“It’s true, Eren,” Mikasa responded. “Don’t try to deny yourself.”

“I hate you guys so much,” Eren pouted.

“Aw, they’re so mean to you,” Farlan playfully cooed at Eren. He was about to cradle Eren’s face when a hand grabbed his own. Farlan looked up and saw Armin giving him an indifferent face that exuding a deep scent of hatred. The white blonde offered a hesitated smile. “Eh… yes?”

“Ew! Armin’s jealous!” Eren exclaimed. “Mikasa! Look at that. It’s only been a week and he’s acting like that with another man.”

“Well… congratulations on your copulating?” Mikasa offered.

“Eh?” Marco questioned as he stared at the situation at hand.

“Well, I feel sorry for you,” Jean told Farlan.

“What? What are you guys talking about?” Farlan asked as his pulled his hand to himself. “We haven’t even copulated.”

“But you will soon,” Eren stated as a matter of fact.

“Eren, shut up,” Armin gave a blindingly bright smile as he put his hand on Eren’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Eren slightly bowed to his best friend.

“Farlan, you want to go out sometime?” Armin asked the white blonde.

“Huh? Sure, I guess we can,” Farlan smiled.

“Then can I have your number?” Armin replied. “You know, to make plans.”

“Sure,” Farlan replied.

“Farlan didn’t seem this naive. Is it only to romantic stuff is he oblivious to?” Eren whispered to Mikasa, Jean, and Marco as they stared at Farlan’s back. The man was giving Armin his number.

“I don’t think he’s naive. I just think that he didn’t expect it,” Mikasa replied. “Maybe he won’t notice it until later.”

“I know that Armin was flirting with Farlan last week, but he I didn’t think he was serious,” Marco commented.

“Overall, I feel bad for Farlan. He seems nice and now he’s being captured by a Grade A sadist,” Jean said. “He’ll never be able to escape the guilt that Armin can infest into people.”

“Should we stop this?” Marco asked innocently.

The four of them looked at the almost lovers. Armin saw them and glared at them. He gave off the “don’t fuck with me” vibe that he always chose to suppress. They four looked back at each other, breaking off contact from their demon strategist.

“It’s already a lost cause,” Eren answered for all of them. They all nodded in agreement.

“Would you guys like my number too? I would love to hang out with you guys,” Farlan said, bringing back all the attention on himself. The four looked at the man. Behind said man, they saw their friend giving them the evil eye.

“Nah, we’re good. We would love to hang out as well, but we can just get your number from Armin,” Eren answered for the four of them.

“Ah, okay,” Farlan responded, a bit confused. Out on the stage, there was a lot of cheering. “Ah, the next performance is done. Sorry, I must’ve distracted you guys.”

“No, it’s fine,” Armin told Farlan. “You guys ready to go back out?”

“Yea,” Eren, Mikasa, and Jean replied.

A worker then came up to them, telling them to prepare to go back on stage. They waved at Farlan as Jean quickly hugged Marco. When they heard Hanji announce their band name, they walked out onto the stage. They looked at the other band, but didn’t think much. They didn’t know who they were since they hadn’t had the chance to interact.

They stopped walking and stood still in the middle of the stage. Eren held his hands behind his back. He held his hands together tightly. His hands were shaking. He looked at the screaming audience. He then looked at Levi, sitting at the judges’ table. He really wanted to win. It wasn’t just for Levi’s number. He didn’t want to leave the music world. Inside, he as if there was a string tied to his beating heart. His heart was being pulled in the world of music. The boy knew that he could live with music being his everything.

“So you’ve heard our judges give their criticisms to both bands. Now it’s your turn to choose who to see will grow from it,” Hanji said. “Are you guys ready to pick?”

The audience screamed, men and women alike. Eren felt himself fall into a daze. Suddenly he couldn’t hear anything. Everything was in slow motion. The boy saw Hanji lift his left arm for the other band. Then he lifted his right arm for their band. He felt Armin grabbed his left shoulder. Mikasa was pulling him into a hug. That’s when the boy realized, they were nervous as well. Hanji lifted his arms again, saying something about making sure it was all correct. Suddenly, Jean pulled them all into a group hug. Eren felt himself coming back to his senses.

“Then Nothing advances to the next round!” Hanji announced.

“Yea!” Jean screamed.

“Oh my god,” Eren said quietly. Tears were threatening to fall down his face.

“Oi, don’t cry,” Armin chuckled as he patted Eren’s head.

“As always, a baby,” Mikasa laughed lightly.

“Now, we’ll take a commercial break,” Hanji announced. “Stay tune for more battle of bands.”

The four went back to Marco and Farlan in the backstage. Marco came up to them and hugged them. Farlan congratulated them. Eren finally let his tears come down.

“Stop being a baby,” Armin laughed as he put their foreheads together. “We definitely deserved it.”

“Yea, now we have to prepare for the next one, leader,” Mikasa said as she hugged them both.

“You would think that as the leader, you would be able to control your feelings better,” Jean grumbled as he flicked Eren’s head.

“Eren, I’m so proud of you all,” Marco smiled as he patted Eren’s head.

“Shut up, guys. I’m just so happy,” Eren cried.

“No, really, you are a baby.” A deep voice stated as a matter of fact.

“Levi?”

Farlan calling out the man caused the teenagers to look at said man. Eren’s friends gave Eren some personal space as Levi approached them. The dark haired man held out a small folded piece a paper to Eren. The boy took it with glee.

“Yay!” Eren exclaimed. “You kept your promise.”

“Yea, yea. Only texting. But if you really need to call, it better not be at some ungodly hour,” Levi huffed. “Now I gotta get back on the stage. Good job, brat.”

“Yes, sir!” Eren happily exclaimed as Levi left.

“Eh! Levi gave you his number?” Farlan questioned.

“Yep. He promised that if we win today, he would give it to me,” Eren answered.

“He must really like you,” Farlan stated.

“Really?” Eren asked.

“Really,” Farlan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You are all loved! :)


	7. Group Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes on a date with Levi, but Mikasa and Armin tagged along. Turns out, Levi came with company as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been awhile. My apologies.

“So umm… Levi said that he won’t be here for another 10 minutes or so,” Eren informed his two friends that decided to tag along with him on his date but not really date. Eren wore white shorts that barely covered his butt. He had a long sleeved brown shirt. His feet were covered with white converses.

“Ugh, short ass is annoying. You would think with all the shit he says, he would be punctual,” Mikasa grunted as she sat on an amp leaning her back on a wall in her heeless black boots. She wore a red tank top with brown shorts

“Mah, he is a busy man,” Armin replied. The blonde was casually wearing a white button up shirt with dark jeans. He tied his hair back as he looked around, trying to find something to do. “You guys wanna jam without the horse?”

The trio left the horse to his own date with his mate. The three were at the meeting place that Eren had forced Levi to. Eren was sitting on a piano bench at “Reeve’s Company,” the one where he and the Noble Steed saw the advertisement for the competition they were currently a part of. The place was just a store both Eren and Levi knew very well enough to make it their meetup spot. The mall wasn’t so busy since it was in the middle of the week.

As a results, Eren and his nosy friends were taking up a corner in the store since Levi was running a little late. Armin was sitting on a box drum that he dragged over to sit with Eren. While Mikasa left the wall, only to come back with an acoustic electric guitar. She plugged the guitar on to the amp.

“I’m ready,” Mikasa announced.

“Bruh, we didn’t even agreed to play yet,” Eren rolled his eyes as he turned around in his seat, facing the keyboard.

“So what we playing?” Armin asked leaned forward, putting his hands on the box drum.

“Um… first song off the top of my head,” Eren said as he played the piano briefly.

“Dude, I barely get to do anything,” Armin complained.

“Well… not playing this song when it’s actually fucking good is too sad,” Eren replied smugly.

“You don’t even have someone to sing this song to,” Armin retorted.

“Yea, and you lost the person you could’ve sang it to,” Eren threw back at Armin.

“Fucking bitch,” Armin shook his head in disbelief as he chuckled a bit.

“Just start, I’m bored,” Mikasa stated. “Besides, Armin, it’s weird to play other songs without a bass.”

“Whatever,” Armin grumbled. “Are we doing acoustic?”

“Yea, so unplug that guitar Mikasa,” Eren answered.

“I guess,” Mikasa replied. “Even though I don’t actually need to.”

“‘Kay, let’s start,” Eren ignored Mikasa as his fingers hovered over the keys on the keyboard. Armin signaled the time to start by lightly tapping on the box drum, it also gave them the tempo. Eren gave Mikasa the cue to go as he started singing and playing piano.

“ _ Stay for tonight _ ,” Eren whispered softly. “ _ If you want to, I can show you _

_what my dreams are made of_ _as I'm dreaming of your face_.”

“ _ I've been away for a long time _ ,  _ such a long time _ ,” Eren strained his voice to emphasized the words. “ _ And I miss you there _ .  _ I can't imagine being anywhere else, I can't imagine being anywhere else but here _ .”

“ _ How the hell did you ever pick me? Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song, but I don't think words can express your beauty _ ,” Eren sand thinking of an imaginary boyfriend for himself. “ _ It's singing to me _ .”

“ _ How the hell did we end up like this? You bring out the beast in me _ ,” Eren sang as he imagined strong arms holding him, because everyone fucking knows how bottom he was. “ _ I fell in love from the moment we kissed. Since then, we've been history _ .”

“ _ They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that I need _ ,” Eren turned to his side and looked at Armin straight in the eyes. “ _ Please stay as long as you need _ .”

_ “Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave _ ,” Eren playfully sang the lyrics to Armin, who in turned rolled his eyes. “ _ Please stay forever with me _ .”

“ _ If you want to, I can show you, _ ” Eren whispered almost inaudibly. “ _ If you want to, I can show you _ .”

“ _ It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are _ ,” Eren smirked as he turned back to focus on the keyboard again. “ _ What my dreams are made of _ .”

“ _ And I can't fall asleep. I lay in my bed awake at night _ ,” Eren sang with a face full of dreams. He imagined laying in bed with his loved one. “ _ And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love, it could mean everything _ .”

“ _ Everything to me ooh ooh _ ,” Eren sang as a matter of fact. “ _ This could mean everything to me _ .”

“ _ They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need _ ,” Eren looked at Mikasa and playfully licked his lips. Mikasa scoffed and rolled her eyes as well. “ _ Please stay as long as you need _

“ _ Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave _ ,” Eren pouted in between the lyrics as Mikasa ignored him. “ _ Please stay forever _ .”

“ _ The way that we are is the reason I stay _ ,” Eren lowered his voice to a soft tone. “ _ As long as you're here with me, I know I'll be okay _ .”

The three continued to play the instruments. They started to vocalizing in harmony, as the song went. Eren sat up straight as he played the piano piece he created years ago for the bridge of the song. As the bridge piece ended, he relaxed in his seat again.

“ _ They say that love is forever your forever is all that I need _ ,” Eren raised his pitch as he strained his voice. “ _ Please stay, please stay as long as you need _ .”

“ _ Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave _ ,” Eren smiled as he imagined pale fingers intertwined with his own. “ _ Please stay forever with me _ .”

“ _ It goes to show I hope that you know that you are _ ,” Armin whispered softly. “ _ What my dreams are made of _ .”

“ _ It goes to show I hope that you know that you are _ ,” Armin repeated as Eren’s voice overlapped his own. “ _ What my dreams are made of _ .”

“ _ Please stay, please stay as long as you need _ ,” Eren sang with desperation.

“ _ It goes to show I hope that you know that you are _ ,” Armin continued to sing as Mikasa voice whispered as well. “ _ What my dreams are made of _ .”

“ _ They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need _ ,” Mikasa sang softly, overlapping with Armin’s voice.

“ _ It goes to show I hope that you know that you are _ ,” Armin repeated.

“ _ They say that love is forever, _ ” Mikasa repeated as well.

“ _ Please stay forever with me _ ,” Eren sang as the final line cut his friends’ repetition short.

The three stopped playing and looked at each other. They silently acknowledged one another’s work. Eren spun around in his seat with a grin. Armin looked at Eren with unimpressed eyes. Mikasa rolled her own eyes again.

“I swear, I’m going to make this my wedding song,” Eren announced.

“If you can find someone who even wants to marry you,” Armin smirked from his own snide remarks.

“Armin, please, in the end, he’ll be asking you to marry him if no one else will,” Mikasa smirked as well. “That’s your future backup husband.”

“Nah man, I don’t need him,” Armin replied with a shook of his head.

“You guys are really fucking rude,” Eren pouted.

“Then I’ll take him as a backup.”

The trio turned to see the owner of the voice. Eren blushed a bit as he grinned at the black haired short man. Levi was wearing a white button up shirt with black jeans. Behind him were Hanji and Farlan.

“Levi! You came here fast,” Eren replied.

“And with company,” Armin commented disapprovingly.

“If you haven’t noticed, you are company as well,” Levi retorted.

“Mah, at least you brought good company,” Armin replied, ignoring Levi’s contempt in favor of looking at Farlan and Hanji. He gave Hanji an offhanded wave as a greeting. He then focused on Farlan. “Hey, nice to see that you’ve come.”

“Nice to see you too. I just came to make sure Levi wouldn't be rude to his date,” Farlan informed them. “Isabel wanted to come too, but she had work.”

“Practically shoved yourself in my car,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“But Eren is so cute, I have to make sure you don’t lose this one,” Farlan pouted.

“Yea, Shortstack,” Hanji jumped into the conversation as he put his arm around Levi’s neck, weighing him down. “We can’t let this cutiepie out of sight, especially when you already started writing.”

“Hanji, shut the fuck up,” Levi growled as he shoved his friend off of him.

“What are you guys talking about?” Eren innocently asked.

“Nothing, sweet baby,” Hanji smiled at Eren as Levi glared Hanji down.

“So are we going to go?” Mikasa asked. “Also, shorty, are you paying for all of us? Or are you letting your juniors pay for themselves, your juniors still in high school?”

“Fuck your teenage selves. The only person I am willing to pay for is Eren,” Levi stated as a matter of fact.

“I’ll pay for you Mikasa,” Hanji smiled a different type of smile as he faced Mikasa. The raven haired girl nodded in response.

“I guess I’ll pay for you,” Farlan looked at Armin nervously.

“Aww, baby, thanks,” Armin smirked.

“Levi! Fries! Ice Cream!” Eren exclaimed as he stood in front of the short man.

“Yes, I know, you brat,” Levi grumbled as he put his arm around Eren’s neck and pulled him down to his eye level. He started walking the brat out of the store with their company following, “Brat thinks that he can coerce me into doing whatever he wants with his eyes.”

“It’s not my fault that I’m so adorable,” Eren smirked.

“Yea, right,” Levi responded as he pinched Eren’s cheek before he let him go.

“Aww,” Armin cooed at the scene before him as he followed Levi and Eren with the rest of the group. The blonde suddenly became serious. “But seriously.”

“If he fucks up,” Mikasa eyed the pair before her as well.

“I’ll kill him,” Armin and Mikasa declared angrily at the same time. The two eyed at each other cautiously. “Jinx!”

“Double jinx!” Mikasa quickly said. Armin gasped and looked at his lady friend in horror.

“Mikasa! You bitch,” Armin dramatically exclaimed with a hand over his chest.

“Suck it, bitch,” Mikasa smirked as she casually looked at her nails.

“What the hell!” Hanji started laughing at the two. “You guys are so fucking weird.”

“And hella blood thirsty,” Farlan commented.

“Hey, we are not weird,” Armin clarified.

“But we are blood thirsty,” Mikasa said.

“Eren may be a little bitch,” Armin stated with a sigh.

“But he’s our little bitch,” Mikasa sighed as well.

“I’m feeling the love for Eren,” Hanji nodded as he chuckled.

“Ah, but if we don’t catch up soon, the two of them will disappear from sight,” Farlan informed the group as he looked on ahead to the short raven disappearing from the crowds and the tall brunette running from them.

“Ugh, hurry up oldtimers,” Armin said with urgency in his voice to their older friends. He watched his brunette of a friend disappear in the corner. The blonde grabbed onto Farlan’s wrist and pulled him forward.

“They’re gonna get lost and then Eren will cry like the little bitch he is,” Mikasa explained as she grabbed Hanji’s wrist and pulled him forward as well.

The four of them rushed through the crowd. Farlan tripped from Armin pulling him. The blonde quickly caught him and apologized for being too rough. Farlan laughed it off saying that it was okay. Armin apologized again with a smirk as he grabbed Farlan. He threw the older man over his shoulder, not passing up the opportunity to grab the man’s ass.

Hanji went ahead of Mikasa and pulled her forward instead. She couldn’t keep up because Hanji was excreting a weird sense of excitement high off on drugs. Hanji eventually stopped and pulled Mikasa into his arms, laughing maniacally while carrying Mikasa bridal style. The ravenette was questioning her life as she tried to reason how she ended up like this. She blamed Eren.

As they turned around the corner, they stopped abruptly. Hanji put Mikasa down and Armin set Farlan on his feet. They looked at the pair in front of them. Levi looked at like he was at lost on what to do. Eren was on his phone, about to cry like a little baby as he bit his lower lip. He was oozing with stress and worry. His hands were trembling and his eyes were wandering around the area. The brunette looked up and saw his friends. He put his phone down as he looked relieved. Mikasa and Armin walked up to Eren. Levi, Hanji, and Farlan quietly watched.

“Where did you guys go?” Eren questioned with a sad desperate groan. Armin and Mikasa both flinched, but only for a second so that Eren wouldn’t noticed.

“Aww baby, what are you talking about?” Armin replied nonchalantly as he patted Eren’s head. “You were so excited that you ran off.”

“Yea, you were so eager on courting your first dick that you just left us in the dust,” Mikasa stated as a matter of fact. “I didn’t know that you had wet dreams about small dicks.”

“Hey, my dick is perfectly normal in size,” Levi growled.

“Mikasa! What the fuck! I hate you guys,” Eren pouted and playfully glared at his two friends.

“Come on, baby, you know you love us,” Armin smirked as he nibbled on Eren’s cheek. He then rubbed his cheek against Eren, making the brunette laugh.

“Stop it, it’s gross.” the boy tried to push his blonde friend away.

“You know you like it,” Armin laughed as he backed off.

“Lol, shut up!” Eren pouted. “Let’s go get ice cream and fries.”

“And what does our little fairy want to get his fries from?” Hanji asked playfully, deducting that everything was okay now.

“It better not be shitty,” Levi grumbled.

“You’ll see, you’ll all see,” Eren announced in a very sarcastic voice.

The group followed Eren’s lead to the food court. The place wasn’t very packed, seeing as it was a weekday. None of them weren’t necessarily hungry, but a little snack wouldn’t hurt them. Especially since the snack was the main purpose of them being there. The brunette pointed out which restaurant he wanted his fries and ice cream from. Needless to say, Levi was not pleased with Eren’s greasy choice, but he complied with Eren’s request when the boy started to pout. Levi and his friends went to pay for the food, as Eren and his friends went to find a table for all of them.

The young trio found a table arrangement for three chairs in a row, facing each other. Eren sat in the middle as Armin took his right and Mikasa took his left. They left the seats in front of them for their dates. They looked at each other, but decided to touch their own phones instead. They all grabbed their phones, pretending to do something as they each conversed with themselves in their own heads.

Eren, forgetting about how upset he was before, was leaking with happiness. It was his first time being on a date. At most, he only held hands with another man, and that ended horribly. The boy thought that Levi was a little overwhelming at first, but now he understood that the man gave in so easily to him. The past few days, Levi replied to all Eren’s texts, despite how much he complained about it. He would also attempt to dismiss himself when Eren asked certain questions about him. Only sometimes did he get away without answering a question. In Eren’s eyes, the man was awkwardly adorable. The boy giggled to himself.

Armin was thinking to himself, trying to figure out a way to formally ask the dancer out. Quite personally, the strategist couldn’t understand the white blonde. The man seemed oblivious, but at the same time, not really. All Armin’s attempts to advance on the man were masterfully brushed to the side with a casual attitude. The white blonde didn’t even crack a single information about himself when Armin was texting him the past few days. It ticked the blonde off so much that he was finding himself more and more serious about courting the man. The blonde teenage boy pursed his lips, trying to hide his smile. He was going to have fun with this conquest, wasn’t he?

Mikasa was wondering just how crazy Hanji really was. Compare to herself, the man was outgoing. The girl found that fascinating about the man, but he was really crossing boundaries fast. The man was overbearing, but he a good heart. In addition, sometimes being overbearing was better than not caring at all or at least pretending to not care. The raven haired girl didn’t even know if they could be consider friends. Heck, she didn’t even know why she was thinking about the man. She couldn’t fall in love, and yet, she always found herself looking at the man since they formally met.

All three of the young trio looked up, stopping each of their own conversations, when the older trio came back to them. They casually placed their phones back into their pockets. The older trio paid it no mind as they sat down, Hanji in front of Mikasa, Farlan in front of Armin, and Levi in front of Eren. Before them were trays with fries and ice cream.

“Thank you,” the young trio expressed their gratitude to their older dates.

“Aww, so adorable,” Hanji exclaimed.

“It was my pleasure,” Farlan smiled gently.

“Whatever,” Levi grumbled.

The younger trio each grabbed a fry and dipped it into their ice cream to eat. Levi looked at them with horror as Hanji was trying so hard to hold in his laughter. Farlan lightly chuckled when he saw Levi’s face. The young trio looked at them with questioning faces.

“You all are disgusting,” Levi grumbled as he picked up a fry and ate it.

“Bruh, don’t judge what you don’t know, especially since you haven’t tried it,” Armin calmly responded.

“Yes, old man, what my blondie said. Though I guess your body can’t take eating these treats anymore. Don’t wanna have to wait for you as you explode in the bathroom,” Mikasa retorted.

“What the fuck, Mikasa?!” Eren bursted into laughter with Hanji.

“Har, har,” Levi rolled his eyes. “How long are you going to use the old man joke?”

“Until it doesn’t bother you,” Mikasa deadpanned.

“Great,” Levi replied sarcastically.

“On the other hand,” Hanji started as he ate his fries. “Have you guys decided on what to do for the next song?”

“Isn’t discussing this against work ethics?” Armin questioned.

“Not really. It’s fine as long as we don’t actually help you guys,” Hanji replied.

“I guess. We haven’t decided,” Armin nodded as he turned to his friends. “What was the theme anyways?”

“Friendship,” Eren reminded his friend.

“What is with these themes?” Farlan asked.

“They're themes that rock songs are about, although technically they are pretty fucking prevalent to all types of music,” Levi answered. “So honestly, I don’t even fucking know.”

“Friendship, huh,” Armin thought to himself.

“Eren, can I choose the song?” Mikasa inquired in all seriousness.

“Um… I guess,” Eren replied. “Why so serious, yo?”

“Just thinking,” Mikasa said.

“What song you thinking about?” Farlan asked Mikasa.

“Three Days Grace,” Mikasa answered as she looked at her friends. “Never Too Late.”

“Sounds cool,” Eren said. “But, again, why so serious, yo?”

“Because friendship is a real thing that runs deep, Eren,” Mikasa replied with a fake hurt face. “Or do I not mean so much to you?”

“Mikasa,” Eren put a hand over his chest as he pretended to be emotionally touched. “You know that you're the only girl for me.”

“Eren,” Mikasa breathlessly replied as she put one of her hands over Eren’s.

“Bruh, I haven’t seen this shit in a while,” Armin chuckled.

“That’s because you’re always doing it with Eren,” Mikasa rolled her eyes as she continued to eat.

“You guys are so weird, but it’s cute to see how close you guys are,” Hanji smiled as he looked at Mikasa. The girl briefly made eye contact and quickly looked away.

“But yes, you guys are really close,” Farlan chuckled. “Even Levi doesn’t do that with me, and I’ve known him longer than anyone in Wings of Freedom.”

“That’s because both you and Isabel will definitely take it too fucking far,” Levi looked at his childhood friend with a face of disbelief.

“Hey, as long as we’re not in real relationships, we can do anything can’t we?” Farlan reasoned. “It’s not like we were going to have sex with you, Levi. Isabel and I have standards.”

“And I don’t cut it?” Levi asked with a devilish smirk as he rested his head on his hand, staring at Farlan with bedroom eyes.

“Why don’t we find out, sweetie?” Farlan placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder, bringing his chest closer to Levi.

“Don’t forget to invite me,” Hanji put a hand on Levi’s other shoulder as he winked at Farlan.

The younger trio stared at the scene before them. Unbeknownst to one another, they were all thinking the exact same thing. “What the entire fuck was happening in front of them?”

“Aww, look, the babies are frozen in shock,” Hanji commented with a raspy voice.

“Looks like they’re too green to play with the adults,” Levi smirked as he sexually licked his lips.

“Even though we could show them a whole new world,” Farlan playfully bit his lower lip as he winked at Armin.

“Stop!” Eren exclaimed with a blush. The brunette looked at his two friends. “Oh dear god. Are we like that all the time?”

“Nah uh, bruh, never do I try to make people that uncomfortable,” Armin coughed a bit. “And that’s coming from me.”

“I have no idea what I just saw,” Mikasa looked at her friends helplessly.

They didn’t even need to tell each other to know that they were all turned on. They had just realized that they were kids to be all hot and bothered from only that. They had a lot to learn, especially Eren. The older trio bursted out in laughter as they watched their juniors struggled with calming themselves down.

The group continued with their conversations as they finished their fries and ice cream. They walked around the mall, stopping every so often because of Eren. The brunette looked through so much shit that Levi just resigned himself to being milked out of his money for the day.

At a clothing store, Mikasa and Armin separated themselves as they looked for clothes for themselves. Eren was off somewhere with Levi. Hanji followed Mikasa and Farlan followed Armin. It was like they were on a group date.

“Are you thinking about getting something?” Hanji asked Mikasa as she looked through clothes. “I’ll pay for it.”

“That’s quite alright,” Miasa replied as she put a shirt back on the rack. “I think I can handle myself.”

“Just take my money. I have a lot of money anyways,” Hanji retorted with a pout. “Just think of it as a thanks for making my day fun.”

“Did I?” Mikasa inquired.

“Yea, you guys are so funny,” Hanji chuckled.

“I see,” Mikasa nodded. The girl stopped moving her hands as she turned to look at Hanji. “But what is it that you’re trying to do?”

“Courting,” Hanji answered confidently. “I’ve never met someone more interesting than Levi.”

“That’s nice,” Mikasa faintly smiled as she turned back to continue to look through clothes. “But I’m not interested.”

“Hmm,” Hanji thought to himself as he studied Mikasa’s reaction. “Why?”

“I don’t have time for relationships,” Mikasa answered in a honest voice that sounded desperately lonely.

“I don’t entirely believe you,” Hanji responded as he stepped forward. He put his head on Mikasa’s shoulder and looked at her. The raven haired girl glanced at the man with an unreadable face. “Does it have something to do with Eren? You seem extremely attentive of him.”

“I’m sorry, Hanji,” Mikasa softly replied. “But Eren is my first and only priority. I don’t have time for relationships.”

On the other side of the store, Armin was looking through clothes. He grabbed a shirt and placed it in front of his chest. He then turned to face Farlan with a sarcastic smile.

“Do I look sexy in this?” Armin joked.

“Why, yes, you look sexy in that,” Farlan joked back.

“Okay, tell me honestly,” Armin dropped all sexual pretenses as he put the shirt back. “You know that I am courting you, right?”

“You mean all your sexual attempts?” Farlan condescendingly smirked. “Of course. Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to see that.”

“Then why do you keep brushing me off as if you don’t know anything?” Armin asked in real confusion. “Come on, I know you think I’m hot.”

“Yea, you are. You’re probably sexy as fuck in bed,” Farlan licked his lips.

“Then just accept me already,” Armin replied as he stepped forward, placing his forehead against Farlan’s.

“I don’t think so,” Farlan softly chuckled.

“Why not?” Armin whine.

“I may not be as smart as you, but I’m not stupid,” Farlan sexually smiled.

“What do you mean?” Armin inquired.

“You and I both know that even in a relationship, I won’t be your first priority,” Farlan answered as he stepped back. “You’re not romantically interested in me like you are for the little fairy.”

“What are you talking about?” Armin clenched his teeth and then scoffed. “I’m not in love with Eren.”

“Don’t play dumb, little boy,” Farlan playfully wagged his index finger against his lips. “I won’t ask why you won’t pursue him, but don’t try to set me up for a broken heart.”

“Huh,” Armin breathed out. He stood there silently with pursed lips. Things were starting to make sense for him. “That’s right, above anything else, Eren will always be first for me.”

The day ended with Eren’s possible relationship moving forward while Mikasa’s and Armin’s fell into a stalemate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thanks for reading. The story is going to get pretty dramatic in a couple of chapters.  
> I love you all, thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Oh yea, the song is James Dean and Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens.


	8. It's Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second performance. This chapter focuses on Mikasa and Armin with a little Jean in the mix. Also, I guess Marco joins the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you guys will enjoy this. It contains more emotional talks.
> 
> Now as the story moves along, some of the characters, especially Eren's, will change.

It was the night before their performance. Armin was wide awake on his bed in his boxers. He couldn’t stop thinking about his own life choices. Eren was knocked out cold in his bedroom. Armin’s grandfather was also in dreamland. The blonde, Armin, stood up and walked to his door. He rested his head against the wood as he contemplated his next actions. Then he twisted his doorknob and pulled his door open. He tried his best to be silent as he slowly creeped down the stairs, all the way to the basement. He made sure to close all the doors behind him.

In the basement, he ignored the instruments lying around and went straight to Mikasa’s door. He softly knocked and then waited. Soon enough, the door creaked open. Mikasa cautiously looked through the crack. She was in a tank top and pajama shorts. Once she saw Armin, she opened the door for her friend, allowing him to enter. Armin moved his body in the room as Mikasa shut the door closed. Armin sat on the bed, waiting for Mikasa to sit next to him. The ravenette stared at her friend and sighed. She took her seat next to the blonde.

“What’s wrong?” Mikasa asked.

“Last time, did Hanji ask you out?” Armin questioned as he looked at his friend, trying to study her reaction.

The ravenette remained silent. She pursed her lips as she looked away. She composed herself as she turned to look at her friend. Her friend looked at her expectantly.

“Why ask now? I thought there was a silent agreement between us?” Mikasa inquired back.

“Yea, I know. But it’s been awhile since… you know,” Armin trailed off as he thought of the events years before.

“Did you get formally rejected by Farlan?” Mikasa changed the subject, not wanting to go down memory lane.

“It was like he could see right through me,” Armin let out a sarcastic laugh.

“See? We’re the same,” Mikasa pointed out.

“I know, it’s just… how long are we going to be like this?” Armin asked with a desperation that Mikasa had become familiarized with. The blonde covered his face with his hands. “How long do I have to feel this way?”

“I don’t know, Armin,” Mikasa replied in a mechanical way. She gulped as she readied herself to ask a question of taboo between them. “Do you really like Farlan?”

“I… I find him fascinating,” Armin answered with such unusual honesty. At least, not since he adopted his careless attitude for laughs. “I don’t know whether it’s love or not, but I would like to think that it could develop into something far more precious than anything I have ever had.”

“I see,” Mikasa nodded her head. She raised her hand and rubbed Armin’s back for comfort. She, herself, thought about a man who the craziest person she ever met. “I think I can understand that.”

“What if there’s no one else after all this?” Armin as he hugged Mikasa. The blonde looked at his ravenette friend and was shock to see her crying. He wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

“Then I guess that’s the atonement we have to live with,” Mikasa answered in a small voice. “You know, he really hates the song we’re doing, but I don’t even think that he’s aware of it himself.”

“Yea, I know,” Armin laughed in defeat as tears formed in his eyes. “I guess he still hasn’t subconsciously forgiven us.”

The two guilt ridden friends cried in each other’s arms. They fell asleep under the cover of Mikasa’s blanket. They didn’t dream of dreams, nor did they have nightmares. All they had in their slumber was a pitch black room of emptiness.

The next morning, Eren readied himself for an exciting day. In his boxer briefs and long sleeve spandex shirt, he went to his door. He greeted Armin’s grandfather as he exited his room. Armin grandfather was leaving for the day. He couldn’t find Armin in his room or the kitchen, so he went to the basement. Every once in awhile Armin and Mikasa slept together when they couldn’t fall asleep. Eren knocked on the door and then opened it himself. He found his two friends sleeping next each other.

“Why wasn’t I invited to the slumber party?” He asked in a loud voice as he jumped into the bed. Both his friends woke with groans as they tried to push Eren away from themselves. The brunette was laughing in between as they touched his ticklish spots.

“Why are you so energetic this morning?” Armin grumbled half asleep.

“Because we get to see Levi and them,” Eren explained. “Oh yea, totally forgot, but which band are we up against today?”

“Isn’t it that annoying ass band that tried to fight with us?” Mikasa answered as she sat up, tying her hair.

“Oh, those mofos?” Armin sucked his teeth in annoyance.

“Ah, yes, those guys,” Eren nodded.

“When’s Jean coming over after school?” Armin asked.

“He said that Marco has violin lessons after school, so yea,” Eren replied.

“Oh yea, school,” Mikasa mumbled. She didn’t feel like going to school at all, especially after last night’s conversation. “Do you guys really want to go?”

“As long as Eren says no, grandpa doesn’t care,” Armin commented as he scratched his head. “When your grandpa loves your friend more than his own grandson.”

“To be fair, I hang out with him more than you do,” Eren said.

“Yea, because he thinks your so adorable for some reason,” Armin rolled his eyes.

“Because I just am, bitch,” Eren rolled his eyes back. “Okay, so today, we shall have a lazy day. I’m going back to my room. Don’t bother me.”

“Texting your boyfriend?” Mikasa snickered.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Eren replied as he stood up. “At least not yet, I guess.”

“Don’t give away your virginity too fast,” Armin commented.

“Fuck off, blondie,” Eren stook out his tongue and left the room, leaving the door open. He heard Armin let out a fake shocked gasped.

“You… You whore!” Armin called out.

Eren turned his face around, laughing. His blonde friend was an idiot. Eren went back to his room and jumped into his bed. He grabbed his phone. He unlocked his screen and went to his his messages app. He clicked on Levi’s name and then watched the cursor blink, waiting for his message. The boy felt his cheeks grow warm. His fingers shook as his heart rumbled in nervousness. It always took the boy a while to text the man, but the man usually replied right away.

Eren rolled on his bed as he thought of what to say. Then suddenly, the boy slapped his cheeks, driving his nervousness away. He picked up his phone again and started to type something.

 

_ To: Levi Ackerman _

**_7:43 AM_ **

_ Yellow! Watcha doing? _

 

_ From: Levi Ackerman _

**_7:44 AM_ **

_ Don’t you have school today, brat? _

 

_ To: Levi Ackerman _

**_7:44 AM_ **

_ Yea, but I didn’t wanna go… =3= _

 

_ From: Levi Ackerman _

**_7:45 AM_ **

_ Too distracted from thinking about how sexy I am? I’m sorry, I know that my sexiness has been getting you all hot and bothered. I’ll compensate you with responsibility. _

 

Eren rolled his eyes when he read that. Eren quickly thought of a reply. Eren’s day went by with exchanging texts with Levi. Armin and Mikasa practiced the song they were performing. Time passed, and soon enough, Jean and Marco came over, knocking on the door. Eren went to answer the door.

“Why do you always knock so loud?” Eren asked as he let his friends in.

“Because none of you whores can hear me otherwise,” Jean retorted. “Or are you saying that you guys were in the living room?”

“Yea, yea, I got it,” Eren rolled his eyes.

“How come you guys didn’t go to school?” Marco questioned as the three of them were heading to the basement.

“Mikasa said she didn’t want to go,” Eren stated.

“Huh, really?” Jean asked once they reached the floor.

“Yea. Marco, how was your violin lesson?” Eren asked the freckled boy, sitting down on the couch.

“Hey, guys,” Marco greeted Mikasa and Armin where they stood by their instruments. Then he turned to face Eren. “It was good. I have my violin, you want to play with it?”

“Yea!” Eren grinned.

Marco handed Eren his violin. The brunette handled the violin with care. Over the years, Marco has taught Eren how to play violin occasionally. Seeing that Eren was distracted, Jean turned to Mikasa and Armin, putting his bass down. He gave them a questioning look.

“Did something happen?” Jean asked. Mikasa and Armin stared at their noble steed. Despite how much of an ass Jean was, he always cared.

“Just didn’t feel like going,” Mikasa shrugged her shoulders.

Jean looked at his friends with a knowing look. The two in question focused their attention on their instruments. He could only guess what they were thinking. Being the second to last person to join their friend group, gave him a disadvantage on knowing how any of the trio felt. However, he was never going to take his chances ever again. He cleared his throat, gaining the two’s attention again.

“Don’t you guys think that with the new development with Eren and… Levi,” Jean started. “You guys can start forgiving yourselves?”

“How do we even start that?” Armin asked in a breathless voice.

“And who knows what will happen between them?” Mikasa asked as she stared at her brother playing the violin.

“Yea, but some chances never come around the second time,” Jean stated as he thought of the love candidates that he knew both his friends had. “Don’t you think that once Eren comes around, he would have wanted you guys to had tried?”

“Jean, what do you understand?” Armin questioned in a cold voice.

“You’re right. I don’t understand,” Jean replied with clenched teeth. “But you know what, I was there. And yes, I have it easy, because I have Marco, who was there. But I was there. So even if I’m not as close to you guys… I share the same guilt. So, as your fucking friend, I’m telling you to start trying. It’s not too late to do so, but it will be if you let the chances go by you. One day… we will be forgiven, but always remember that forgiveness doesn’t mean that it’ll go back to what it used to be. We all will be different with our own lives, so it’s time to start thinking about yourselves too.”

Mikasa and Armin let out defeated laughs. They looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. They looked back at Jean who stared at them with sadness.

“Sorry,” Armin apologized as he stared at his horse friend. “What I said was totally uncalled for.”

“Yea, no shit,” Jean retorted with a roll of his eyes as he laughed.

“Maybe you’re right. The tides do seem to be changing,” Mikasa commented with a nod of her head.

“Yea, so stop drowning in your sorrows, cuz bitches,” Jean changed his demeanor to his usual ones. “We got a war to win.”

“Bitch,” Armin put a hand in front of himself. “That’s my line.”

“You were too slow to say it,” Jean reasoned as he bowed. “So this noble steed here helped you.”

“Hey guys! I made a violin piece for the song,” Eren suddenly stood in front of them with Marco tailing him.

“Bruh, we don’t have time to incorporate that in the performance,” Mikasa responded.

“I know, but, it’s so cool,” Eren whined. “We don’t have to do it, but if we had more time to practice it would be cool. I mean, it is a completely different take on the song. However, I love it so much so at least let me tell you guys how it would go.”

Eren then eagerly told them how the violin would be played and how each of them would have to change in their instrument routine. Soon, it was time for them to start heading out, so they all rushed to go get ready. As they were about to leave, Armin remembered that he didn’t have a lot of gas. However, making a stop at the gas station would be too long since they also wanted more fries and ice cream, so they all shoved themselves into Jean’s car.

At the stadium, they didn’t run into any of the members of Wings of Freedom. The group went to their waiting rooms, like the good children they were. Marco brought his violin in with him since Eren still wanted to play with it. Eren insisted on teaching Marco what he was playing, so the freckled boy could later write down on music sheets.

“Is that all there is to it?” Marco asked Eren as he set his violin down.

“Yep! Marco, you’re so good at the violin,” Eren pouted in fake envy.

“You’re really good at the piano,” Marco responded.

“Aw, thank you,” Eren smiled as he jumped Marco for a hug.

“Bruh, too fucking close,” Jean growled as he stood up to pull them apart.

“Che, Marco, you should dump the horse and date me instead,” Eren reverted back to pout. “I’m a fairy so I’ll grant you all your wishes.”

“Aw, Eren, whenever you really feel serious about it, I’ll think about it,” Marco smiled.

“You’re not supposed to encourage him,” Jean glared at his boyfriend.

“Looks like the horse’s happily ever after has met an end,” Mikasa narrated. “What shall the horse do now? Should he chase his true love or not?”

“Pfft, what the fuck, Mikasa?” Armin gave Mikasa a questioning look.

“Well, who told the bitch to be the only happy one,” Mikasa retorted.

“Guys, seriously, fuck you all,” Jean rolled his eyes.

“Will ‘Nothing’ please prepare to standby?” The speakers announced.

“And that’s our cue,” Eren said as he directed his friends to stand up.

“Yea, don’t you two fuck up again,” Armin pointed two fingers at Eren and Jean.

“Never gonna let us live that down, will you?” Eren chuckled to himself.

“Well, yea, a tiny ass mistake was noticed by them,” Mikasa answered.

“I’m sure you guys will do fine,” Marco encouraged them all.

The group went to standby in backstage. The next band was just moving onto the stage. Eren and his friends looked at each other with knowing looks of annoyance. Marco was confused, so Jean filled him in on the band that was about to perform.

The group moved to the sidelines, so they could see the performance more clearly. They found Farlan and Isabel standing together, watching too. They all greeted each other. Armin and Farlan gave awkward nods of acknowledgement to one another. Jean rolled his eyes and kicked Armin forward to Farlan. Armin stopped himself before he bumped into Farlan. The blonde quickly apologized and then turned around to look at Jean with a killer glare.

“Look horseface, I am so close to killing you right now,” Armin whispered to Jean.

“Then do it, bitch,” Jean challenged his friend.

“Armin, stop. If you’re gonna do it, then do it after the performance,” Mikasa reasoned.

“So fucking heartless, Mikasa,” Jean feigned hurt. He then looked out onto the stage. “Oh look, Hanji is staring at us.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Mikasa kicked Jean’s shin.

“Fuck,” Jean face was contorted with pain. “Dang, sorry. I won’t do anything then.”

“What’s going on?” Eren asked, bringing the attention to himself with Marco standing behind him.

“Nothing,” the three in question quickly replied. Marco gave Jean a questioning look and Jean shook his head to dismiss his worries.

“Okay, then,” Eren looked at his friends with caution.

“Guys, they’re about to perform,” Farlan informed the group.

“Yea, make sure to watch them carefully, so you can crush them in the most effective way,” Isabel told them with a weird looking smile that was borderline psychotic.

All of them watched as the band on stage started to perform. Once the first note was played, Eren and his friends adopted serious faces. Farlan realized what was going on once the words were starting to be sung. The white blonde looked at Eren and them in concern. Isabel stood there confused.

“How is this possible?” Jean asked.

“They chose the same song,” Mikasa stated the dawning truth.

“And arrangement,” Eren observed.

“How…?” Armin stood there in shock. The blonde was running through all the options of why they were in the predicament they were in. The only people who knew what song they were performing were themselves and Levi and them. He highly doubted that Levi and them would hold such animosity towards them to reveal their song choice to enemies. However, no one else knew their song choice. Levi and them didn’t even know their arrangement. Someone had to be spying on them. Who would go out of their way to purposely put their performance in jeopardy? Armin’s head was going crazy, thinking who could do it. The blonde clenched his teeth as he thought of only one person. He shook his head in disbelief. “No… that can’t…”

“Armin!” Eren yelled in front of the friend’s face. Armin came back to the reality, facing Eren’s face. “We don’t have time to figure out who did this. We need to find something to do that can fix this situation.”

“Right, sorry,” Armin apologized. His head went over all the options left for them. Then he thought of something. “Thank god you’re so annoying Eren. We can perform the same song.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Mikasa questioned.

“Eh… that means,” Jean looked at Marco.

“Well, we don’t have any other songs that we just know that we can use,” Armin reasoned. With that, Eren understood what Armin was talking about.

“Looks like Marco is making his debut in our band,” Eren smiled.

“What?!” Marco looked at everyone in confusion.

“That’s the only other arrangement we have, though obviously we haven’t practiced it,” Armin stated.

“We just have to wing it,” Mikasa nodded her head.

“Why can’t Eren just play the violin?” Marco questioned.

“Because I can’t sing and play the violin at the same time,” Eren told Marco. “My jaw movement is restricted.”

“Come on, babe, it’ll be fine,” Jean encouraged his boyfriend. “It’s a good thing you decided to wear black today.”

“I don’t have a bandana, guys,” Marco reminded them.

“Well, you could just not face the crowd… Or,” Armin paused his thought as he turned around, looking at all the backstage workers. “Maybe someone has one we can borrow. You guys go look for it. I’ll go talk to someone about using an extra mic for the violin.”

The group dispersed and went to work. They only had a few minutes before they were up to perform. Farlan and Isabel helped the group look a bandana. Armin went to talk to a worker. Discussing that they needed another mic and where it would be placed. The group quickly came back together.

“Marco, you’re going to be stationed next to me, but because I have a drumset and all that, you’re gonna look small and weird. So they’re bringing out something bigger, so you can sit on it,” Armin informed the freckled boy who in turn nodded in understanding.

“I got a bandana for you guys,” Farlan informed the group as he handed it to Marco. “Sorry, but the only one I could get was yellow.”

“No, that’s fine,” Marco responded.

“Actually, that’s perfect,” Armin thoughted out loud.

“Oh yea, totally. It’s because Marco is ‘Freckled Jesus,’” Eren laughed.

“Bestowing light onto his believers,” Jean motioned to the group.

“Oh my god, guys don’t say that shit on stage,” Mikasa shook her head with a laugh. “Too many people will be butthurt.”

“Yea, don’t… just don’t do it,” Marco said as he tied the bandana on. He took out his violin as he heard more claps out on the stage.

The group was being called onto the stage. The workers went about with changing the equipment on stage. Farlan and Isabel wished Eren and them luck. They waved at the two as they entered the stage. Cheers filled up the area to an almost deafening volume. Eren felt his chest beating fast as he once again stood before an audience. Everyone took their positions, waiting to start. Eren stood in front of his mic, which was wireless for this performance, but still taped. Eren stared down upon the judges, waiting for them to speak. The judges looked at Marco, their new addition to the band, but decided to not comment on it.

“What song are you guys performing for us today?” Dennis inquired with interest as he stared at the violin on stage.

“This song was chosen by our Black Knight. It’s called, ‘Never Too Late’ by ‘Three Days Grace,’” Eren answered.

The judges, especially the members of Wings of Freedom, were surprised. Levi and them had expected them to choose a different song under the circumstances they were in. Levi smirked with one raised eyebrow, he wanted to see what they had to offer if they were confident enough to keep the same song. Hannes gave them the signal to start.

The lights dimmed. Eren waited for the instruments to start with his eyes closed. He felt his blood pulsed through his body. He was really pumped up for this. Soon Marco started playing the violin, setting the mood of the song. Then Mikasa joined in with the acoustic-electric guitar. Eren waited for his turn to start singing.

“ _ This world will never be _ ,” Eren started with a soft voice while opening his eyes. The bass popped in at the same time. “ _ What I expected _ .”

“ _ And if I don't belong _ ,” Eren crescendoed as he looked upon the crowd. He then shrugged his shoulders. “ _ Who would have guessed it? _ ”

“ _ I will not leave alone everything that I own, _ ” Eren sang in a louder voice, with a strain in his voice as the drums started to kick in. “ _ To make you feel like it's not too late _ .”

“ _ It's never too late _ ,” Eren whispered as a matter of fact as he took the mic off the stand with his left hand.

“ _ Even if I say it'll be alright _ ,” Eren ran to his left as he sang directly to his audience. With his right hand, he pointed to the crowd. “ _ Still I hear you say you want to end your life _ .”

“ _ Now and again we try _ ,” Eren pulled his hair back as he lurched forward. “ _ To just stay alive _ .”

“ _ Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late _ ,” Eren stook out his hand and shook it as if refusing the concept of giving up. “ _ It's never too late _ .”

“ _ No one will ever see _ ,” Eren backed up and started walking towards the other side of the stage. He switched the mic over to his right hand as he waved his left pointer finger to the crowd. “ _ This side reflected _ .”

“ _ And if there's something wrong _ ,” Eren shrugged his shoulders once again. “ _ Who would have guessed it? _ ”

“ _ And I have left alone _ e _ verything that I own _ ,” Eren strained his voice, producing a rasp. “ _ To make you feel like it's not too late _ .”

“ _ It's never too late _ ,” Eren stared at the audience with vacant eyes. Then he blinked and jumped to the song.

“ _ Even if I say it'll be alright _ ,” Eren sang the chorus in a higher voice. He grabbed his shirt in front of his chest. “ _ Still I hear you say you want to end your life _ .”

“ _ Now and again we try _ ,” He raised his hand and slowly brought it down. “ _ To just stay alive _ .”

“ _ Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late _ ,” Eren moved his hips as he switched the mic to his back to his left hand. He then pointed to the crowd with his right. “ _ It's never too late _ .”

“ _ The world we knew _ ,” Eren staggered towards the center of the stage as he heard the violin solo start. He fisted his right hand and theatrically slammed it against his forehead. “ _ Won't come back _ .”

“ _ The time we've lost _ ,” Eren faced forward to the audience as he desperately stared at his clenched right hand. He slowly released his hand and looked up to the sky. “ _ Can't get it back _ .”

“ _ The life we had _ ,” Eren fell to his knees as gestured to himself with his hand. He then held the mic with both his hands. “ _ Won't be ours again _ .”

As Eren continued to vocalize for the word “again,” he sat on his bottom. As he ended, he fell to his side, lying on the ground. Eren closed his eyes and with his right hand, he poked the ground. He listened to the instruments whispering to him.

“ _ This world will never be _ ,” Eren opened his eyes as he sang softly in falsetto to the violin and guitar. He raised his hand, pointing to the sky as he sat back up. “ _ What I expected _ .”

“ _ And if I don't belong _ ,” Eren looked back at the crowd with eyes fill with hopelessness as he slowly stood up. He blinked once again as he quickly ran towards Mikasa.

“ _ Even if I say it'll be alright _ ,” Eren serenaded Mikasa as he quickly spun around to Armin.

“ _ Still I hear you say you want to end your life _ ,” Eren pointed at Armin as he danced a little.

“ _ Now and again we try _ ,” Eren moved closer to Marco and slowly gave a forward thrust, making the freckled boy smile. “ _ To just stay alive _ .”

“ _ Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late _ ,” Eren moved up to Jean and they pressed their backs together. Jean sang the next line with Eren. “ _ It's never too late _ .”

“ _ Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late _ ,” Eren ran back to the mic stand, slipping his mic in.

“ _It's never too late_ ,” Armin, Mikasa, and Jean sang.

“ _ It's never too late~! _ ” Eren screamed into the mic as he held the mic stand desperately.

“ _ It's not too late _ ,” Eren looked at the crowd again as he held his hand against his chest. “ _ It's never too late _ .”

Instead of the song ending with the guitar, it ended with the violin. Marco swiftly played the ending that Eren had made just hours ago. Eren and his friends closed their eyes, with their heads down as they waited for Marco to finish. Eren felt himself going out of it.

The judges then gave their verdicts. They all said that Eren and them improved since last time they performed. They said that the violin arrangement made the song a lot different and original, so they personally didn’t see a connection between theirs and the band before them’s performances. Levi stated that Eren was getting better at leading his band.

The other band was then called onto the stage. They glared at Eren and them. Eren and them waved at them in the most friendly way possible. If they could, then they would fuck them up on so many levels. Them cunts.

Eren stood still as he felt his bandmates gathered up behind him. Hanji did his thing, hyping up the crowd. Needless to say, Eren and his group won over the other band. Armin and them jumped Eren as they cheered. Eren waved out to the crowd as his friends lead him off stage.

“Dude, Eren, are you alright?” Mikasa questioned.

“Yea, I just… after we perform, I always feel so out of it,” Eren replied.

“That’s because you were performing with adrenaline and now you’re in a stunned state,” Armin informed Eren.

“Ah… I see,” Eren nodded. He then looked at Marco and hugged him. “Marco! You did such a good job.”

“Ugh, I thought I was gonna die, but thanks,” the freckled boy announced.

“I’m still pissed off though,” Jean grumbled.

“Mah, we won, so it’s fine,” Armin responded.

“Congrats on the second win!” Isabel said as she jumped Eren, who was still hugging Marco.

“Uwah!” Eren screamed as the three of them were falling. Armin caught all three of them before they fell on the ground. Marco gave his thanks as he went to stand by Jean. Eren smiled at Armin. “Thanks, Armin.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Armin winked at Eren.

“Aha!” Eren looked at Armin with a dreamy face. He then talked in falsetto. “You are like, so perfect.”

“Stop,” Mikasa deadpanned. She then turned to Isabel. “Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yea, I’m totally fine,” Isabel informed them as she slowly observed Farlan’s reactions.

“Congrats on the win,” Levi’s voice announced its presence. The group looked at Levi who had Hanji tailing behind him. “Although, Eren totally looked out of it towards the end.”

“Hey!” Eren pouted. “I was just so tired from all the excitement.”

“Is that right?” Levi smirked at Eren.

Armin and Mikasa watched Eren’s conversation with Levi. They chuckled to themselves as they saw Eren boosting with excitement, constantly changing expressions from Levi’s words. To them, Eren was on the way towards something precious as well. Mikasa and Armin looked at each other and weakly smiled to one another. Eren’s childish demeanor only became more than just a self defensive mechanism in front of Levi. They hoped that Levi would treat their friend better than they did.

“Fuck,” Armin exclaimed when he felt a kick on his ass. He and Mikasa turned around to see Jean giving them a knowing look. Armin rolled his eyes. “When will you stop that?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Jean shrugged his shoulders. He looked over to where Farlan stood alone and then Hanji. Marco was busy talking with Isabel. “Maybe when those lonely guys over there get some friends to talk to them.”

“You’re such a nosy, punk,” Mikasa commented.

“Come on,” Jean said in all seriousness. He jerked his head towards Eren and Levi. “Look at Eren. I’m sure it’s fine.”

The three of them stood there and had a stare off. Jean raised his eyebrows, expecting them to do something. Mikasa rolled her eyes. Armin sighed in defeat. Jean smirked as he watched his two friends walk away. The noble steed joined his mate, conversing with the red head.

Mikasa walked to Hanji. She stood next to his side. Her heart was racing, a feeling that she was entirely unfamiliar with. Hanji looked at her, waiting for the girl to speak. Mikasa took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She then faced Hanji.

“Hey,” Mikasa greeted.

“Hey, to you too,” Hanji replied. “Congrats on the win, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Mikasa replied.

Silence fell upon them. Mikasa pursed her lips as she tried to think of what to say. Hanji was so silent, which was unusual, but she couldn’t blame the man. She did reject him less than a week ago. Shit, maybe it was a mistake to strike up a conversation with the man. Mikasa took another deep breath as she tried to think of a way to get out of the hole she dug herself in. Mikasa looked away, and saw Jean staring her down. She then looked at Eren talking with Levi. She felt her chest squeeze up. Eren was so happy. Everything was oka-

“Listen, you don’t have to force yourself to talk to me,” Hanji told Mikasa with a forlorn expression.

“No!” Mikasa exclaimed. Hanji looked shocked, even Mikasa was shocked by her own outburst. Mikasa shook her head as she focused on the task at hand. “Listen, I’m sorry about last time.”

“Mikasa, it’s fine,” Hanji assured the ravenette.

“No it’s not,” Mikasa said. “The truth is… I don’t know if I like you or love you, but I do know that I find you interesting. And yes, Eren is important to me. Sometimes our relationship makes me second think about having romantic relationships myself.”

“What are you trying to say?” Hanji slowly asked, as if walking on shells.

“I wouldn’t mind trying to have a relationship with you, but before that,” Mikasa started. She tried to find the words to say as she looked away and then back at the man’s eyes. Mikasa tried not to look desperate, but she knew that she was failing. “Before trying to give me a chance, please listen to what I have to confess.”

Armin stared into Farlan’s eyes as he walked up to him. He was thinking about what to say to the man. With the guilt that he and his friends shared, they all knew that he felt it harder. Armin pursed his lips as he tried to rid of his thoughts on the past. He stood in front of Farlan who eyes him cautiously. Armin flicked his right index finger against his thumb, trying to calm down. He needed to focus.

“Yes?” Farlan inquired.

“I need to talk to you,” Armin said.

“Is it about what happened last time?” Farlan questioned. “If I went overboard then I apologize. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s not that,” Armin answered. “I mean it is about last time, but that’s not what I’m getting at.”

Farlan raised one eyebrow as he looked at Armin with more curiosity. Armin cleared his throat as he tried to think about what to say to the white blonde. He looked at Eren and Levi and he felt his heart melt in satisfaction. It should be okay for him to be trying this. His heart felt as ease and ready to rest.

“My previous boyfriend broke up with me because he didn’t like how close I was to Eren. He didn’t think that I was really in love with him, so he cheated on me. And yes, I wasn’t really in love with him,” Armin explained. “The thing is, my relationship with Eren will never change, but what I feel for Eren is not love. It’s more of a guilty conscience trying to be forgiven.”

“This has to do with me, because?” Farlan asked in a small voice.

“Because you intrigue me. To me you are fascinating, especially since you can see right through me, even the parts I don’t want to be seen. But, yes, you did get one thing slightly off,” Armin nodded with a defeated smile. “I am not in love with Eren, but I used to be. I no longer have the right to be, so my feelings became platonic.”

“What changed?” Farlan questioned, showing interest in what Armin was saying.

“Everything,” Armin said quietly. “Farlan, I want to try to have a relationship with you. Not just one to have to pass by my own guilt, but a real one. However, before you actually consider me, I want you to know my sins.”

“Armin, I-“

“Oi! Eren!” Levi’s worried voice sounded in the area.

Armin froze for a moment and then looked at where Eren was talking to Levi a moment ago. Eren was out cold in Levi’s arms. Armin looked at Farlan who motioned him to go to Eren. Everyone came together to where Levi stood holding Eren.

“What happened?” Mikasa asked with hostility.

“Mikasa,” Armin warned his friend to calm down.

Hanji moved from behind Mikasa. He went to Eren and examined his body. Hanji then sighed in relief. He turned to look at Eren’s bandmates.

“He just fainted from fatigue. He probably hasn’t had much to eat or drink for the past couple of days. With all the stress and excitement, I’m surprised that he made it through the performance,” Hanji informed them. “He’ll be fine. Just make sure he eats when he wakes up.”

“He hasn’t ate in the past couple of days?” Armin asked out loud.

“Yea, but it should be fine,” Hanji said.

“Are you a doctor?” Jean questioned.

“Not really,” Hanji replied. “But anyways, you guys should bring him home. I promise you, he’ll be fine.”

Eren’s band members packed everything in a rush. They said their good byes and gave thanks to the members of Wings of Freedom and their friends. Jean dropped Armin and them off at the house. He helped them move their things in while Armin took Eren to his bed. Mikasa and Armin saw Jean and Marco off. After checking on Eren once more, Armin and Mikasa went to sleep as well.

In the middle of the night, Eren woke up. It took him awhile to realize that he was in his room. He stood up and changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in. He then grabbed his phone to check the time. He saw that he had a text message from Levi from two hours ago.

_ From: Levi Ackerman _

**_12:31 AM_ **

_ Brat, I heard you fainted because you weren’t eating enough. Be happy that I was there to catch you. Don’t make your friends worry too much. It looked like they thought the world was going to end. Make sure to eat. _

Eren stared at the text message. He didn’t know what came over him when he pressed the call button. He watched his phone ring and ring. Soon there was a click and Eren put his phone against his ears.

“Hello?” Levi greeted with a tired raspy voice.

“Levi…” Eren called the man’s name.

“What’s… wrong?” Levi asked with a sound of bed sheets moving behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Eren plainly said.

“For what?” Levi yawned. “For not eating? All you gotta do is eat, Eren. Then all will be forgiven by me.”

“Do I… Do I have the right to?” Eren asked.

“To eat?” Levi asked back.

“To be this happy?” Eren said in a small whisper, as if saying it any louder could be taboo.

“Eren… you,” Levi started, but then paused. The man breathed heavily as he tried to think of something to say. He didn’t know what the boy wanted or needed, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. “On a scale of how much of an asshole I am, I think that you deserve happiness, because I, myself, want to make you happy. I hope you wouldn’t think otherwise, because you being happy makes me happy too.”

“Hehe… thank you, Levi,” Eren smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Levi replied. “Make sure to eat and take care of yourself, okay?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. You are all loved.
> 
> Next chapter contains panic attacks and the past shall be revealed.


End file.
